


Sexual Energy

by AsmodanPrime



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:33:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 31,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27741547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsmodanPrime/pseuds/AsmodanPrime
Summary: Percy becomes the god of energy and well, has fun with a lot of people... But what does this mean for the highest authorities in his universe? MA for obvious reasons. warning: dom! percy
Relationships: Annabeth Chase & Percy Jackson, Aphrodite/Percy Jackson, Hecate/Percy Jackson, Hestia & Percy Jackson, Percy Jackson & Piper McLean
Comments: 3
Kudos: 37





	1. New Beginnings

A.N. I’ve been sitting on this smutfic for a while now, hope you enjoy.

“Percy, once again, you have saved Olympus from certain doom. And once again, the council grants you one wish of your choice.” Zeus said. It was clear however he didn’t really like to have to do this again.  
Everyone had been talking through each other while the others had been getting there wishes. Jason had wished for a new magic weapon like his coin he lost while battling Enceladus. and Frank had wished for his link with the piece of wood to be broken. Hazel had wished that her gems and precious metals and what not that pop out of the ground, wouldn’t kill people and Piper had wished that no immortal creature would be able to influence her love-life, and almost immediately broke up with Jason. Annabeth had wished that she’d get a carte blanche at rebuilding Camp Half-Blood.  
Everyone shut up however when the King of the Gods started addressing Percy.   
“Whatever I want?” Percy asked, not really knowing what he exactly wanted.  
“Whatever you want.” Zeus confirmed.  
He was getting an idea of what he was going to wish, and in a matter of fashion, it'd piss of the gods.  
“I… I want three extra wishes.”  
Where the great hall got silent quickly, it exploded with sound just as quick. Gods, nymphs, demigods and just about every other creature in the room started yelling through each other.  
This ended when Zeus hit the ground with the bottom of the masterbolt and thunder boomed.  
“Silence!” then, he turned to Percy and said: “This wish is ridiculous. I can’t allow you making this wish.”  
“Actually, he can.” Athena and Hecate said at the same time.  
Athena sent a confused look towards Hecate and continued: “Father, there is no rule forbidding Percy from making this wish. I don’t really want to admit this, but this is a well thought through one.”  
“It’s unheard of!” Zeus retorted.  
“You said yourself he could wish for what he wanted.” Poseidon said. £  
Zeus sighed deep and in a sulking tone he said: “First wish?”  
“I want to become a god.” Percy said.  
“As was to be expected.” Ares scoffed.  
“I wasn’t done yet. I want to become the god of energy.” Zeus nodded that he understood, and Percy continued: “My second wish is that the Olympian council is getting expanded, to accommodate a place for Hades, Hestia and me.” Hestia jumped up from her place at the central fire and flung herself in her 12-year-old form in Percy’s arms to hug him. Percy was shocked for a moment, but quickly hugged her back before, just as quick, letting go. Hades just nodded at him in approval and appreciation. Suddenly, two thrones started rising, one black as the night, with tormented faces showing up at the surface every now and then, and one looking like solidified fire, but still with a moving pattern.   
“Wish 3?” Zeus asked annoyed, earning him glares from a lot of beings in the room.  
“I wish that the Big 3 get expanded into the Big 4 and that I get the vacant spot.”  
Once again, all Hades broke loose, and once again, it was Zeus that got everyone quiet: “No. That will not happen.”  
“Father…” Athena started, but Percy raised his hand to stop her.  
“As you wish.” He grinned slightly at his choice of words and continued: “I will be content with my first two wishes.”  
“Be warned son of Poseidon.” Zeus started. “Once before, someone wished to become the god of energy, but during the transition from mortal to God, the power became too much for him, and he disintegrated because of it.”  
“If you dare nothing, then when the day is over, nothing is all you will have gained.” Percy said, not knowing he just said a great quote.  
He knelt in the middle of the room, and all the gods, mayor and minor, raised their hand. Suddenly, a blazing beam of golden light shot out of their hands, straight at Percy. After a few seconds, Percy started roaring in pain.  
Then, Percy’s uncontrolled powers started rampaging. Dust and tiny stone particles started circling around the fourteen gods and him. It looked like a hurricane, but from dust. After that, stones started unpredictably flying around.  
Suddenly, it all stopped. Percy collapsed on the ground, smoke rising up from his limb body on the floor. Annabeth wanted to run over to him but stopped when she heard him groan.  
With a lot of effort, Percy rose wobblingly to his feet. Quickly, Annabeth ran over to him to give him support.  
The Olympians stood up and Poseidon said solemnly: “All hail Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon, twice Hero of Olympus, Bane of monsters, supporter of the sky, slayer of Kronos, terror of Gigantes, retriever of the Roman Eagle, Pride of the Legion Fulminata, God of Energy.”  
Everyone got back to their places and Hermes said: “Now is the time to choose your symbol and sacred animal.”  
“As symbol, I’d like a glowing purple regular dodecahedron, one face for every form of energy. And as sacred animal, I’d like the Liger.”  
"You mean…a tiger?" Hermes asked hesitantly.  
"No, a liger, a combination of a tiger and a lion."  
“So, it shall be.” Hermes said. And the big, fierce predator appeared besides Percy. He stroked it a few times, enjoying how soft it's fur felt.   
Suddenly, a throne started rising besides Hestia's. It was deep purple with swirling streams of energy in it. It also seemed to glow a bit and it also gave off some heat. It was cushioned with deep blue cushions that were softer than silk.  
Zeus stood up and said: “Now that this is done, let the festivities begin.” And everyone cheered.  
Many hours, drinks, snacks and songs later, it was time for everyone to go home.  
People were happy, but Percy noticed Annabeth wasn’t all that cheerful.  
“What’s wrong wise girl?” He asked.  
“You’re immortal, and I’m not.” Was all she said, but Percy understood.  
“Ariadne was also mortal but became immortal when Dionysus took her as his wife.” Percy said. Annabeth got a surprised look on her face when Percy mentioned the myth.  
"Hey! I do know some myths you know" he said, acting offended, “It’s going to be okay Annabeth.” Percy continued, giving her a comforting hug. Her mood brightened because of this and she walked over to the other Athena children to go back to camp.  
“Percy?” a known voice said. Percy turned around and looked straight into Piper’s with sadness filled kaleidoscopic eyes.  
“Yeah?” he said.  
“Can we talk?” she asked a bit fiddly.  
“Sure.” He said, walking off besides her.  
For a while, they walked in silence.  
It was Piper who broke it first: “What’s going to happen between us now you’re immortal?”  
“I’m still going to be the same Percy you know.” He said, a bit confused.  
“I know, it’s just… You’re not going to grow old. You’ll stay your current form while we grow old and eventually die.” Percy sighed and put his hands in his pockets, not knowing what to say.  
“I know this isn’t going to be easy.” He said after a while, “But to be frankly honest, I just wanted something for myself for once. My life has always been full of misery and pain. Sure, there were great moments too, but they were always short and overshadowed by certain doom that lingered around the corner. I’ve always been fighting for others. One of my best friends shoved the fate of the world onto me, just because she didn't want the responsibility. Then, the second one came, not even a year later. It’s becoming too much.” He said, pain clearly audible in his voice.  
Piper took his hand in hers in a comforting manner and slightly squeezed it.  
“You’re right. You deserve to be selfish once. And even then, you couldn’t help but give Hades and Hestia a place in the council. Even when you’re mostly thinking about yourself, you still think about the well-being of others, that honors you.” She said, resting her head on his shoulder.  
“So… You and Jason are…” Percy said uneasy.  
“Over.” She said resolute.  
They kept wandering through Olympus for almost an hour before Percy said: “Maybe it’s time for you to go back to camp.”  
“Can you flash me to camp?” she asked.  
“Uhm, well, I haven’t exactly tried that yet. I’d rather do that when I’m sure it’ll work.” He said.  
Her smile shrunk a bit but stayed nonetheless.  
“Alright. Good night Percy.” She said, before walking towards the elevator.  
Percy couldn’t help, but look back at the beautiful girl as she walked away, swaying her hips and with her nice, firm ass in her amazing…  
“What am I thinking about?” He silently said to himself, catching himself eyeing his girlfriend’s best friend.  
He walked to his father’s temple, as that’ll be the place he will stay until his own temple is constructed.  
He got to the room Poseidon told him he could use and let himself fall down on the bed.  
He laid there for about an hour before making a rainbow with some water.  
He threw a drachma in and said: “Oh Iris, goddess of the rainbow, show me Annabeth Chase.” And the vision changed to Annabeth in her own room, eyes open; clearly awake.  
“Hey wise girl.” He said.  
She jumped up, clearly in a bit of panicking until she saw the IM: “Hey seaweed brain.” She said lovingly.  
“Can’t sleep?” He asked.  
“Yeah.” She sighed.  
Percy noticed her nipples were a bit erect, so he grinned his trademark grin and said: “Come to the cave. I’ll be waiting.” And broke the connection.  
“Let’s see how flashing works.” He said to no one in particular.  
“Well, easy actually.” A deep voice said.  
Percy turned around to see his dad leaning against the doorpost: “Hey dad.”  
“You wanna unlock your true form and flash?” Poseidon asked. “It’s a lot like when you control water. You have to feel it inside you and pull it out.”  
Percy tried this and felt a river of power flowing through him. He touched and pulled at it and immediately, his true form came to be. It showed Percy, but more buff. He shone bright gold but had a purple outline to his body and bright purple eyes. The rest of his body was an outline, as you couldn’t make out any details.  
“Great. Now, think of the place you want to go.” Poseidon said. And Percy changed into a bright streak of gold with a few purple lines in it.

He ended up at the cave he and Annabeth found a few days before he got taken by Hera. It was deep into the woods, so no one would accidently stumble into it, and it was camouflaged so monsters couldn’t find it.  
Suddenly, he heard some noise from the bushes, and turned to it, just to see Annabeth in her camp shirt that hugged her D-cup tightly and grey jogging shorts that accentuated her amazing ass. She sent a bright smile his way before her soft lips crashed on his. He greedily kissed her back, his hands on her hips, pulling her body flush with Percy’s. Her hands were now crawling through his hair, while his hands were slowly moving down to her big yet firm ass. He gave a little squeeze in her butt, making her moan in the kiss, which gave him the opportunity to grin a bit. They restarted the kiss, but this time, Percy licked her teeth softly, asking for entrance. Annabeth happily obliged, opening her mouth a bit, letting his tongue slip in. Usually, they’d battle for dominance, but this time, she just let Percy win. He explored the mouth he’d mapped out a hundred times but savored it just as much as he did the first time. Annabeth ended the kiss, took his hand in hers and pulled him with her in the cave, where a matrass already laid waiting. Annabeth turned around and Percy immediately kissed her again. This time, it didn’t take long before clothes were flying all over. It started with Annabeth’s shirt that Percy pulled over her head, revealing her grey lacy bra that barely managed to contain her large, perky breasts. Next was Percy’s, revealing his abs and chest muscles. They crashed together again, tongues swirling around each other, Percy feeling Annabeth's hard nipples through the fabric of her bra, while they were both fiddling with each other’s pants. Percy’s pants were the first to drop down. Annabeth slowly started caressing the bulge in his boxers.  
Deciding it had taken Percy long enough, she pulled away and turned around, wiggling her ass. She bounced it up and down a few times before wiggling it from left to right while undoing the knot in the strings. She bent forwards, sliding the comfy piece of clothing down. The Grey thong she was wearing covered just about nothing of her ass, and Percy gave her buttcheeks a good smack, making Annabeth yelp in surprise, but then bite her bottom lip while looking back and twerking a bit.  
Percy’s primal instincts started to act up more and more, and he turned her around and pushed his lips on hers for a short while, before pushing her down on her knees.  
She stroked his cock through the fabric of his boxers, while pushing the side of her head against his thigh and sniffing his scent with her eyes closed. Still with her eyes closed, she pulled down his boxers and threw them away. Instead of getting to the act, she got up and pushed him on the bed, his legs of the edge and knelt in between them, slowly stroking his 8-inch cock while smelling his scent underneath his balls, burying her nose in between them.  
She licked the place just under his balls, sending a shiver up Percy’s spine. But the lick didn’t end there. She slowly let her tongue go over his balls to the underside of his shaft, and then up, all the way to the tip, flicking her tongue when she reached his frenulum, making Percy buck his hips as she pleasured the tendon connecting his dickhead and foreskin. She smirked at his reaction and went higher, swirling her tongue around the top of his shaft, making him groan.  
She now started taking him in her mouth, bit by bit and it felt amazing, although she ended up gagging when he was about halfway in. She took him out of her mouth and blew on the strings of saliva connecting them to break the sticky strings, all the while not stopping with pumping his member up and down.  
She giggled when she saw the look of pure bliss in his eyes and started bobbing her head up and down his shaft again while also swirling her tongue around it, making him drown in pleasure.  
She slowed a bit down, so Percy put his hand on her head and encouraged her to take her old pace.  
The slurping sounds turned him on even more and he started pushing her deeper. Her hand left his shaft and she put them both on his thighs in a reflex. Percy steadily pushed through, not paying any attention to her gagging, loving the way her uvula slid over his dick. The bend started getting hard so, he roughly pulled out, making Annabeth cough and gasp for air. He lifted her up and threw her on the bed, head of the edge and stomach upwards.  
He stroked his dick a bit before putting it to her lips. She opened her mouth, letting the veiny cock slip in her, making him moan at the feeling of her moist hole. This time, Percy got his dick in her throat much more easily. He pushed in all the way until his balls touched her face and started sliding back and forth. He loved the way her throat expanded and moved to accommodate his big cock. He pulled back until the tip of his dickhead rested against her pouting lips and rammed all the way in in one swift motion.  
He kept doing this for a few minutes, until Annabeth’s lips were thoroughly bruised. Just then, he picked up pace, roughly face-fucking her until he felt his cum about to come. He rammed in, harder and deeper than before, pushing her jaw violently open, a bit of his balls already slipping past her abused lips and spilled his seed. He could clearly see her throat move as his cock twitched while spurting out the thick ropes of cum.  
He pulled out slowly, enjoying the feeling of her abused throat and lips around his limp-going cock. When he left her mouth, Annabeth shot up and turned around, desperately gasping for air.  
“If you want to keep doing that, at least let me breath.” She said, scooping up a strand of seed and sucking it from her finger. “Hmmm” she moaned, loving the way her boyfriend tasted.  
While she was busy catching her breath, Percy started groping one of her tits, enjoying the weight and softness in his hand.  
“You’re not giving me a break, are you?” she asked. Percy just grinned back cheekily, massaging her breast and pinching her nipples a bit.  
Suddenly, she threw her legs around his hips and somehow they ended up with him laying on his back and Annabeth straddling his waist.  
Slowly, she started grinding her groin over his growing dick, coaxing a little groan out from between his lips. Still grinding, she bent forward and kissed him softly, without tongue.  
She lifted her hips from his waist and took his dick in one hand. She pumped it a bit while she lined it up with her dripping pussy.  
She broke the kiss to use her other hand to slide her thong aside so he could enter.  
The moment his dick started entering, she let go of her underwear and leaned forward again. Her eyes rolled backwards while she slowly slipped down over his cock, reveling in the feeling of her pussy stretching to accommodate his 2,5-inch width.  
Percy loved the tightness of her slit, the way it squeezed him in all the good places. He decided however that it was going too slowly for him, so he got a tight hold on her hips. She widened her eyes, but before she could say anything, Percy slammed her down on him while also thrusting up, making the tip of his dick push her cervix a bit open. The sudden intrusion made Annabeth close her eyes and fold her arms besides her, screaming out his name in pain and pleasure.  
Relentlessly, he started thrusting up and down, reducing her in a moaning and screaming mess.  
“You wanted to take control, bitch? Huh? You thought you could handle me? You’re nothing but my bitch. You’re my personal sex slut, nothing but a cum dumpster, get that?” he said.  
“Yes.” She whimpered.  
He smacked her on her ass, making her yelp, while restarting to ruthlessly pound her squirming twat.  
“You’ll have to do better than that to make it up to me.” He growled.  
“I’m your bitch. Use me like a sex slave that needs to be put on her place.”  
“So you want to be my slave now?” he said.  
“Yes, yes, I’ll be your slave, I’ll be anything you want, just don’t stop fucking me.”  
He pulled out in a swift motion, making her gasp and whimper at the loss.  
Suddenly, she shot a bit forward as Percy’s hand connected with her ass, leaving a clear imprint of his hand.  
He pulled her head back by pulling her hair and hissed: “What was that slave? You want to tell me how to use my cum dumpster?”  
“No” she whimpered, loving the way he was dominating her.  
“AAH!” she yelled, as she got spanked again, this time on her other buttcheek but harder.  
“No who?” He growled in her ear, once again pulling her hair.  
“No master.” She whispered.  
He was fed up with the way she was acting, so he took her and placed her over his knees. He smacked both her asscheeks a few times before he said: “Louder slut.”  
“No master” she said in a normal volume.  
Once again, both asscheeks got treated, by now they were getting decently red. “Louder bitch.”  
“No master. Only you know how to properly use a cum dumpster like me!” she yelled, finally satisfying Percy.  
“Get on your fours.” He ordered.  
She did as asked and got on her hands and knees, her bouncy ass nicely red. With both hands, he grabbed her asscheeks, making her whimper softly in pain.  
Percy plunged his manhood hilt deep in her soaking cunt, making her scream as his pelvis connected with her raw ass, making it jiggle.  
Without any restraint, he started pounding her quivering cunt until Annabeth couldn't think about anything else than making her boyfriend cum.   
This went on for a while before Percy felt his peak coming.   
"I'm gonna cum soon" he moaned.   
"Fill me up Percy! Cum in my womb!" She screamed, already passed several orgasms.   
"Then take it bitch!" He grunted, while shooting spurts of cum into her, marking her as his. Suddenly, Annabeth screamed as a brand appeared on the inside of her right thigh.   
"What the fuck was that!" She yelled, looking at the picture of a dodecahedron on her leg.   
"I-I don't know, really" he said worried.  
After a while, when Annabeth had caught her breath and was putting her clothes back on, after the brand not really in the mood to fuck more.  
“You’re leaving?” Percy said a bit disappointed.  
“Yeah” she sighed while walking to the entrance of the cave, “I’d love to stay here with you, but I have a godly mansion to design tomorrow” she said with a wink, before running of.

A.N. so, this was just a set up. How do you guys think she got that brand? Let me know in the comments, and as always  
Greetings from the second circle.


	2. beach sex

A.N. this story got a lot more attention than my normal fanfic, so I’m gonna put that one on hold for a while, if you want to give it a try, just check out my account. Anyway, onto the smut. Also, from now on, I’m going to use Percy’s pov as it makes more sense.

Next day  
“So, got an idea for your temple?” Annabeth and I were at the beach going over the design of my temple. Currently, I was laying on my back, while Annabeth was sitting straight with her laptop on top of, well, her lap.  
“Well, I have a few ideas. I’d like it be more like a mansion than a temple. Like, a nice front lawn with the mansion in like a curved form around it and a nice backyard with a normal pool and a jacuzzi.”  
“Mhmm, anything else?”  
“Well, I’d like it with a fully equipped kitchen, a home cinema, and like, two extra floors with guest rooms, completely with a personal bathroom. And a basement with an inside pool and a bar.”  
“That’s … really specific.” She responded. “Any particular color for the building?”  
“Something Mediterranean, sandstone walls with red rooftiles, oh, and I want a part of the roof to be some sort of balcony with a nice grill for BBQ’s.”  
“Alright, I’ll be able to do something with this” she said, while getting up, lost in her mind, already making several designs in her head.  
I stayed there, eyes closed, enjoying the feeling of the sun on my face, until a voice woke me up from my slumber: “Percy?”  
I opened my eyes, and got up until I was leaning on an elbow and covered my eyes against sun with the other hand.  
“Hey Piper, what’s up?” I asked.  
“I was making a walk and wondered why you were here.”  
“Oh, Annie and I went over the design of my temple here, and she left a while ago to finish it while I decided to relax a bit.” I answered, while secretly checking her a bit out. I know, a dick move for someone with a girlfriend, but hey, I’m still a horny teen.  
“Mind if I join?” She asked innocently.  
“Sure.” I said, and she started stripping out of her clothes. She pulled her top over her head to reveal a dark blue bikini top. After that, she turned around and bent forward to take her jogging shorts of, giving me a great view of her amazing ass in her matching bikini bottom. My cheeks heated a bit up, and quickly I went back to laying with my eyes closed.  
“Can you give me a hand?” she asked after a while.  
I squinted against the sun and looked over at her, seeing her applying suns cream.  
“Yeah, sure.” I answered, getting up while she went to lay down on her bath towel she had spread on the sand. I got beside her and started applying the cream.   
Of course, I started with squirting the liquid directly on her back instead of in my hand, making her gasp at the coldness of it.  
“Sorry” I mumbled, making her giggle, something I’ve rarely heard her do. I started with massaging the oil like substance into her back. Honestly, I loved the way her skin felt under my hands, the soft- and flawlessness, it was amazing.  
Suddenly, she let out a soft moan, surprising herself.  
“You done?” she asked with red cheeks.  
“Y-yeah.” I said, a bit … sad? … that I had to let go of her, and went back to laying on my back, this time beside Piper.   
For some reason, after about 10 minutes, I opened my eyes, and noticed Piper looking at me. She saw that I opened my eyes, and blushingly, she quickly looked away, making me grin in silence.   
Quite some time later, I woke up, I guess I fell asleep, by Piper climbing on top of me.  
“What the fuck Piper!” I said, seeing her straddling my waist.  
She blushed hard, but leaned forward until her mouth was besides my ear and whispered in a bit of a hoarse voice: “I can’t help it Percy. I’ve wanted to do this for sooo long now, just enjoy okay?” she seemed to beg, after which she got back up to straddling me.  
“What about Annabeth?” I asked worried.  
“What about her?” she asked huskily, her voice laced with charmspeak and lust, “Don’t you like me?” she continued, now starting to grind her pelvis into mine, making my dick grow and harden in seconds.  
“Y-y-yes I do, but I-I have a girlfriend.” I said hesitantly, secretly loving the things she was doing.  
“Mhmm, so? That doesn’t mean you can’t have a little fun every once in a while.” She said, after which she nibbled on my earlobe, and together with her grinding, it made me utter a soft moan.   
“You’re starting to sound like a real Aphrodite daughter.” I said, giving in bit by bit.  
“Hmm? I guess I’m starting to sound like those sluts, but I want to be YOUR slut Percy, and yours alone.” I didn’t know what was happening with me and girls wanting to be my sex objects but hey, I wasn’t going to complain, which honestly, would you?  
By now, my dick was completely erect, a bit over 8 inches long and almost 3 wide, only 2 layers of fabric keeping it out of Piper’s wet folds… I shook my head, trying to get those ideas out of my head. Piper saw this, and realized I wasn’t quite there yet. So, she started stroking my toned chest and abs with her soft hands and after that, following the few scars on it, making me shiver a bit.  
Slowly, her hands started making their way lower, while her waist was moving down my leg, keeping her now soaking bikini bottom on my left leg.   
When her hands made it to the hem of my swimming shorts, she started pulling it down, revealing my boner bit by bit. After 5 inches, she bit her lower lip while looking me in the eyes, disbelief and lust grower with every inch that got revealed, until finally, my dick sprang out and stood proudful pointing upwards.  
Cautiously, her right hand got a grasp of my dick and started moving slowly up and down.  
“Damn Percy, if I had known you were so big, I’d done this a lot earlier.” She said with a lust filled voice, only getting a grin as an answer.  
After about 2 minutes of her jerking me of, I said: “If you like my dick that much, why don’t you take a taste?”   
Her cheeks got red again, but the hot Cherokee obliged, and ground her groin back up my leg to get her face closer to my hard cock.  
She started with licking my balls while still jerking me off. She continued the lick upwards, until she was at the tip. She swirled her tongue around it while slowly moving down, all the while looking me in the eyes, turning me on even more as I looked in her color changing eyes. Now, the lust made them bright pink.  
I tried putting my hand on her head to force her to go faster, but she pulled away before I could.  
She stroked my dick again while making a tut-tut sound before saying: “Just let me do my part babe.”  
She didn’t wait for an answer before getting back to sucking me again, this time a bit faster.   
Eventually, she took it all with just a bit of struggle and starting bobbing up and down before pulling away, gasping for air and blowing the strings of saliva apart and kissing my shaft.  
After that, she got back to sucking, keeping the swirling with her tongue going, coaxing a groan out of me.   
My groans and moans got more and more frequent and louder the longer her blowjob lasted.  
A bit later, I felt my climax coming closer and closer and put both hands quickly on the back of her head and kept her all the way down. Surprised, she began sputtering a bit, making her throat muscles contract around my dick, coaxing my cum to come out even quicker. It got even better when I noticed her eyes were rolling to the back of her head, making me lose my load.  
“Fuck, take it” I groaned while shooting my cum down her throat. I let go and moved her head up to give her a taste of my semen.  
She got up while swallowing.  
“Fuck that was hot.” She commented out of breath.  
“It was” I said while casually playing with one of her D-cup through her bikini top. I was kneading the fleshy globe and slightly pinching the erect nipple between my index and middle finger, making her moan and restart the groin grinding, getting me hard again in no time.   
I put my hands on the sides of her legs, slowly moving them up and down on her thighs, loving the way the skin and muscles moved when my hand pushed into them.   
All of a sudden, she stopped, almost making me whimper at the loss, until I saw what she was doing: “Let’s get things even.” She said and took of her bikini. Mesmerized, I looked at her amazing bouncing breasts as they got out of that restricting piece of clothing. Teasingly, she turned around, swaying her hips, while she slowly bent forward, giving me an amazing view as she let her bikini bottom slide down. Hungrily, I looked at her glistening pussy lips sticking out from between her thicc thighs.  
“Damn you thicc.” I mumbled.  
She laughed at me and said: “I guess I am. You like it?” She asked, as she leaned on one leg and put her hand on her hip, making her incredibly sexy and me no longer able to control myself.  
I jumped up and tackled her, making her fall on her back on her towel.  
Laughing, she said: “Someone can’t hold himself back anymore.”, but she moaned loud and squeezed her eyes shut as I plunged my rock hard dick in her tight pussy, stretching it, not knowing I had shredded her hymen.  
“I guess I’m no longer a virgin now.” She moaned as I started slowly fucking her. Surprised, I looked up at her face, seeing her with only one eye open. She saw me looking and winked, after which she said: “Are you going to stay looking like a baby that just found out his mom isn’t called mom.” She said a bit annoyed.  
I grinned at her remark and pushed in hard, pushing against her cervix, making her scream in pleasure.  
“What was that?” I growled.  
“That all you have?” She got out with a lot of difficulty.  
Instead of saying something, I started pounding her even harder and faster, making her scream and grip the towel, wrinkling it.  
“Fuck Percy. I love it when you’re rough like this.” I didn’t knew I could, but I picked up pace, getting to the limit a mortal could handle.   
“FUUUUUCK!” she screamed in response.  
“Like that?” I asked unnecessarily, but I loved the way her voice sounded during sex.  
“Yes yes yes, like that Percy. Fuck that naughty pussy. Teach it who its master is. UUUUGH YES, JUST LIKE THAT PERCY!” I guess I was hitting her g-spot while also hitting her cervix, giving her more pleasure, being a daughter of the sex goddess and all that.  
Of course, it didn’t took her long to climax like this, making it hard for me to continue as her spasming cuntmuscles were clenching me, trying to milk me, but I wasn’t ready yet. I slowed down, giving her a chance to recover.  
“That was great” she panted.  
“Was? We’re not done yet.” I answered, at which she seductively bit her lip. As I said, I picked up pace again, abusing the just deflowered pussy of hers.  
I was pounding her for a while again when I felt my own orgasm coming closer, so I asked: “You almost ready?”  
“Not yet, keep going” she moaned as a response.  
I didn’t want to finish alone, so I started tweaking her clit, making her arch her back and moan hard. How we hadn’t been caught yet surprised me, but I wasn’t one to complain at the moment.  
The tweaking of her clit, pounding in her pussy, grinding against her g-spot and hitting her cervix got her close to orgasm in a rapid tempo.  
“I’m gonna cum again soon Percy.” She barely got out.  
I leaned further forward to nibble on her earlobe, sending her over the edge.  
“PERCY!!!!!!” she screamed at the top of her lungs as she came again, arching her back, pressing her tits against my chest and pushing my dick completely in her, making it part her cervix, the tip poking a bit trough. She did this all, while also throwing her arms around me and pulling me as close as she could.  
With her orgasm, came the spasming of her already tight pussy, clenching my dick even harder than before. I groaned and shot my load, shooting it straight in her womb as her juices squirting out of her. Her muscles kept contracting in all the right places, milking me for all I was worth, milking me until my balls were empty.  
Exhausted and panting, I let myself fall besides her. We laid there, catching our breaths while the sweat glistened on our bodies.   
“Fuck I should’ve done this waaay earlier”, was the first thing she said.  
I chuckled and pulled her close, letting her rest her head on my chest.  
We stayed like that for a while, before she got up and put her clothes back on. I noticed however, that she didn’t put her swimming wear back on. She skipped underwear and straight up put her top and shorts back on.  
Of course, I got horny again and got behind her, my member growing again. I hugged her from behind and sucked slightly on her neck, making her throw her head back.  
I continued by laying my left hand on her according breast and massaged it while my right hand disappeared in the front of her shorts.  
She got a hold of my arm and whispered with a lot of doubt in her voice: “Percy, no”  
I put a finger in her while another one started rubbing her clit, making her moan.  
“The sounds you’re making tell a different story.” I growled in her ear.  
As answer, she pushed her hips back, forcing my dick down between her asscheeks.  
“Then fuck me. Hard.” She said stern.  
My hands stopped what they were doing to slide the comfy piece of clothing down. When I got back up, my dick slid between her legs, the shaft getting between her wet folds.  
I went back to playing with her tits, this time with both hands. The reason I left her clit alone with my hands, is because I started moving back and forth, making my shaft grind against her clit, making her moan.  
After a while, I put my member inside her soaking snatch, once again hitting her cervix.   
The fucking didn’t last long though as I pulled out when my dick was sufficiently lubed up and pulled out, making her whimper at the loss, then, I put my tip against her asshole.  
“Don’t you fucking dare.” She said warningly.  
“I do what I want with you, get that? As you said, you’re my personal slut and I’m going to treat you accordingly.” I said, after which I pushed in.   
Seeing as it was probably her first time doing anal, I took it slow and pushed in slowly, giving her time to adjust.  
“Percy you… mmmm fuck” I guess I hit a good spot for her as she began moaning. Guessing she had had enough time to adapt, I rammed the rest, about 3 inches, in in one swift motion, making her ass jiggle.   
“You like it after all?” I asked rhetorical, while keeping on playing with her tits.  
“Shut up and fuck my ass.” She muttered, and of course, I obliged and fucked the utter daylight out of her juicy ass.   
I absolutely loved the way her ass felt around my hard dick. Her pussy was tight, but her ass indescribably tight, squeezing every part of my cock.   
Instead of saying something like: fuck, your ass feels amazing, I just kept pounding her, stretching her tight hole, making her ass jiggle like crazy as we were fucking stood upright.   
It didn’t take long before Piper came with me plunging in and out of her tight ass and at the same time fondling her breasts and kissing her neck.  
Her hole squeezed my member stronger than her pussy ever did, making me groan and lose my control, painting her insides white with my sticky cum.  
I pulled out, like the way my semen dripped out of her now gaping hole. It wasn’t like super big hole, but big enough for her to remember what we did the next few days whenever she sits down.   
“Fuck that was hot” she said while pulling her shorts back up after the cum dripping had stopped. The moment the knot in front was back tied, we heard the horn to go have dinner.   
We walked towards the dinning pavilion side by side. I noticed everyone else was much closer and already almost inside, which gave me an idea.  
Just before we walked in, I pushed her against a wall were nobody could see us, and put two fingers in each of her holes, quickly finger fucking her.   
I pulled out a few seconds later though, as I was hungry.  
“Hey!” she complained.  
I walked back to her, pushed my body against hers and kissed her rough on her lips and when I pulled back, I said: “Got to leave some for later.” And walk in to go eat, leaving the horny girl behind, wishing I’d fuck her then and there, not caring whether or not someone would see them.

A.N. that’s chapter 2. I think the fastest follow up chapter I’ve ever written so, enjoy. Leave a review with the girl you’d like to see fucked next, or join the discord server I share with another writer (link in my bio) and as always  
greetings from the second circle


	3. a magical night

A.N. Hope you guys liked the Percy-Piper time. Some of you guys will probably wonder why Piper didn’t get the mark Annabeth got, so that will be explained in this chapter. Members of the discord (link in my bio) will probably already know that Annabeth won’t be the mistress (yes, another harem story, who would’ve thought *cough cough*). The mistress will be introduced in this chapter, together with the first goddess to join. Hope you enjoy. 

“So, how’re we going to build this?” Annabeth asked. At the moment, we were in Olympus in front of the plot of land that Zeus appointed to me. It was on the edge of the Olympian district, meaning I had a number of minor gods and goddesses as neighbors, along with Aphrodite, who lived a bit further down the street.  
“Hmm, well, I could make it with my powers if you’d show me…” I started, but she interrupted me.  
“No. It’s a surprise and you know that.”  
“Think about another application of your powers Perseus” an unexpected voice said.  
Surprised, Annabeth and I turned around to see my wise girl’s mom.  
“Hello mother.” Annabeth said.  
“Good morning Athena.” I said, seeing one of her eyes twitch. I guess she also had to get used to my new rank as god.  
“What do you mean with another application of Percy’s powers?” Annabeth asked.  
“Well, electrical currents are also a form of energy, are they not?” she answered.  
“You mean like, letting her take control over my powers?” Percy asked, a bit confused.  
“Exactly. But I’ll have to get going now. I’ll see you two later.” She said and walked away. I couldn’t help myself and the goddess out as she walked away, and I had to say, her ass got close to how great Annabeth’s was.  
Quickly, I turned back to the plot of land before my girlfriend caught me eyeing her mom.  
“So… any idea what your mom meant?”  
“I have an idea. Do you think it’s possible to make a neural link so that I can take control of your powers for a while?”  
“Euhm. I can try.” I decided to take this like water bending. I thought about the currents in our brains and connected them. I noticed that I’d have to train my powers a lot before I could use them as freely as my water powers.   
A strange feeling washed over me as I felt I couldn’t control a part of my powers anymore, chemical energy to be exact.  
Suddenly, very slowly, marble columns started forming, making the skeleton of a massive mansion, dwarfing the buildings in the immediate vicinity.  
Then, the sandstone walls started popping into existence.   
This continued until all of the outside was done and Annabeth wanted to start with the interior.   
“Annabeth.” I puffed out of breath, sweat coloring the back of shirt dark.  
“What’s wrong?” she asked worried.  
“Nothing. It’s just … very tiring to … use this much power … at once.” I laid down on the cool grass, trying to catch my breath.   
“Well, I guess I could use a break.” She said and closed her laptop.   
“You got the design on that?” I asked, gesturing to the piece of technology.  
“Mhmm.” Was her answer.  
We staid laid down for a while, until I got up, intent on completing my new residence.  
“Ready for round two?” I asked.  
“yeah” she said, also standing up.   
I redid the connection, and once again, I felt one of my domains leave me.  
As we stayed outside, I was unable to see what was going on in there, but knowing my Wise Girl, it would be amazing.  
An hour passed, before Annabeth said she was done. I broke the connection and smiled at her.  
“It’s amazing” was all I could say, and it was true. Before us stood a massive mansion. I was tree stories tall, had smooth sandstone as walls and soft red roof tiles. There were a lot of balconies with dark grey railings and the windows were large and slightly shaded.   
We walked inside and my jaw dropped. The ceiling was high, like about 12 feet. The ceiling was a shade of white that reminded me of eggs for some reason and the floor was some sort of interlacing wood strips which made a cool effect. And that was just the hall.  
Annabeth led me through the first door on the left, straight into the kitchen. The kitchen had dark grey tiles for a floor with white walls. The kitchen island had the same color as the tiles on the floor and the counters against the wall were white, with the same grey countertops.   
Apart from that, just about every kitchen appliance was available.  
At the left of the blender, there was a wood block with a variety of knifes.   
“Any special aspects to the kitchen?” I asked, knowing Annabeth.  
“Yes. The dishes auto-wash after your meal, the cabinets fill themselves with whatever you want at that moment, as does the fridge.”  
“Nice.” I mumbled.  
After the kitchen, we went to across the hall into the dining room.   
I was utterly confused when we entered, as there were no chairs and no table.  
I wanted to ask her about it when she flipped a light switch in the wall.  
At least, I thought it was a light switch until a hypermodern table started rising out of the floor, along with about 16 chairs.   
I looked at her and she laughed at how I looked.  
I peeled my eyes of the table and looked at the room. It had the same flooring as the hall and egg-white walls, along with the ceiling. Against one wall, there was a giant bar.   
Curious, I walked over to it to see what was available.  
“There are spirits here?” I asked her.  
“Yes, but if someone underage drinks from them, it’ll change in vinegar.” She warned.  
With a false look of betrayal I looked her in the eyes, making her chuckle.  
“Serious?”  
“Yes, don’t try it seaweed brain. We don’t want those few remaining braincells gone, do we?”  
“Ha-ha, very funny.”  
After that, we walked through another door in the dining room and arrived in the living room.  
If the rest of the house was amazing, you hadn’t seen the living room yet. At one side of the L-shaped room, you had a lounge area dipped into the floor with some sofas. At the other side, also dipped into the ground, was the home cinema. There was an 85-inch 4K QLED tv, able to use any streaming service on the planet. Sound-wise, there was a complete hifi-surround sound audio system.   
The floor was like one big cushion with at the edges comfy couches.   
“Daaaaaamn.” Was my reaction.  
“You like it?” she asked.  
I turned to look at her and answered: “Almost as much as I love you.”, making her blush.  
“Want to see the rest?” She asked.  
“You bet.” I said as we walked out of the room.  
We went back to the entrance hall and walked further down it, towards the staircase. It was like one of those staircases you see in Disney movies, the back walls being large windows looking over the beautiful garden.  
Here too, the floor was made out of the interlacing wood and the walls were the ever-present egg white.   
We walked up the first flights of stairs to arrive on the second floor.   
“So, on this floor are all the guest rooms, want to see them?”  
“Yeah, sure.”  
All the rooms were the same, each one having walls in, you already guessed it, egg-white color. The floor was a grey-blue carpet that felt amazing to bare feet.   
The beds were queen-sized with a bedstand on each side. The rooms were also equipped with a walk-in-closet and a bathroom with shower.  
“On to floor three.” Annabeth said, dragging me out of the guest room.  
We arrived on the third floor, faced with two doors. Annabeth opened the first, leading to a roof patio. We walked through the door and saw the large lounge at large grill with a bit away from it a large table to eat at.  
Behind the lounge, in an elevated piece of floor, again, dark grey tiles, were a hot tub and a pool.  
“Not bad.” I said.  
“Wait until you see the master bedroom.” Was her answer.  
We walked back into the door and entered the second one on the floor.  
I couldn’t even speak. The floor was a white, soft, fluffy carpet. Like, bright white, but not painful on the eyes.   
The area with the bed was also elevated, with the bed build into the floor. The bedstands were just as the table in the dining room popup.   
The bed itself was King-Of-The-Entire-Universe-Sized. If I had to guess, over 6 people could lay side by side and still have a comfortable amount of space.  
“Did it have to be that big?” I asked.  
“No, but do you mind.”  
“Not at all.” I said while laughing.  
After that, I looked a bit more around the room and noticed a small sitting area and a desk.  
“The desk is mine.” She explained.   
After that, we turned around to look at an arch in the wall, like the top 2/5 of a circle. We walked through it to enter the bathroom. It was almost completely in a soft white with two sinks with cabinets under it made from some dark wood and a giant mirror above it. Left of the room, there was a shower and a large bath, almost as big as the hot tub.  
“C’mon, I want to show you something” she said, dragging me to the bath. “The bath has some nice features. If you push this button”, she said while pointing at the top button on a panel with 4 buttons on it, “activates the sea mode, then the water becomes sea water. If you push the second one, you toggle air jets. No hard ones, just massage strength.”  
“And the third button?” I asked.  
She pushed it and the bottom of the bath folded away, showing a slide like structure.  
Confused, I looked at my Wise Girl and she explained: “That’s a water slide that ends at the pool outside. If you push the fourth button, you end up in the pool at the basement.”  
“Damn I’m going to enjoy this.” I said, embracing and kissing her.  
“I know.” Was all she answered.  
After the master bedroom, we went all the way down to the basement.  
Here too, there were two doors.  
Annabeth opened the first to show a personal gym with all sorts of machines and a large variety of weights.   
Further at the back, there was something like a boxing ring, but a lot bigger. A training ring.  
“Don’t hold back on the training dummies.” Annabeth started: “A new one appears whenever you need a new one.”  
We excited the gym and went into the second door, into the basement pool.   
It was like an exact copy of the roof patio, but instead of a grill, there was a bar. And the pool was way bigger, I guess about 180 feet long and 95 feet wide.  
The sitting area was sunken into the ground instead of the rest raised up.  
“The same rule with the drinks here as in the dining room?” I asked and Annabeth nodded.  
“Shit” I mumbled, making Annabeth snicker.  
After the house tour, we went through a door in the stairway to get outside, and yet again, I was amazed.   
The pool was massive, about 100 by 40 feet. The lawn was limited by a thick hedge, so that even when we’re outside, we’d have privacy.   
The field of grass itself was about twice the size of the pool.   
At the edge of the pool, there were also a lot of beach chairs.   
All this totaled up into one amazing mansion.   
“I have just one question” I said as we sat down in the sitting area of the living room.  
“Which is?” Annabeth asked.  
“Well, how much would this cost in the mortal world?”  
“Well, seeing as all the materials are the same as the best there are, like the marble detailing is the same as calacatta, the most expensive type of marble there is. The flooring is sandal wood and the black tiles are specially treated onyx. I f I had to make a guess, about 250 million.”  
“250 million! Are you out of your mind!” I yelled.  
“Meh, do you like it?”   
“I mean, it’s amazing.”  
“Then shut up.” She laughed and shut me up by kissing me.  
She stayed for dinner. Together we made cheeseburgers and ate them while watching a romantic movie.  
But sadly, after the movie, she had to go back to camp, leaving me alone to sleep in my new temple for the first time.  
I decided to watch some more and inevitably, fell asleep in front of the tv.  
Suddenly, I woke up, at first not knowing where I was. It didn’t take long though before I regained my bearings and stood up, just then asking myself why I woke up. I pricked up my ears, hoping to pick up a sound of some sorts, and then I heard steps in the hallway.  
Cautiously, I walked into the stairway, and guessed whoever was inside went towards the basement. I didn’t know why I thought that, but I went with my gut feeling.   
I walked down the stairs and noticed the door to the pool was opened and the lights inside on.   
I took out riptide and as silent as I could, I entered the room, only to be completely confused.  
“Hecate, what are you doing here?” I asked the blonde Titan goddess.  
“Oh, I wanted to see how the blessing is working for you, that’s all.”  
“Blessing?” I asked not knowing what she meant.  
“Come on Percy, think. Has anything seemed… off the last days?” She asked with a seductive undertone to her voice.  
“Well, there are some things.” I said hesitantly, not planning on telling her I fucked my girlfriend and her best friend.  
“Hmm, something with girls and a certain tattoo?” she suggested.  
“Wait, you’re behind that tattoo?” I said, getting a bit angry.  
“Why don’t we talk about this while we cool of in the pool” she said, letting her dress fall to floor to reveal… nothing. The Titan goddess of the Mist and magic wasn’t wearing anything under chiton, but she didn’t seem to care and dived into the pool, only to resurface about 6 feet further.  
“You getting in?” she asked, clearly not settling for a no.  
I sighed and tried something. I snapped my fingers, hoping I hadn’t messed anything up. I looked down and relaxed as I saw some dark swimming shorts covering my crotch.  
I looked up, and saw the immortal beauty looking intently at my groin.  
A bit uncomfortable, I quickly got in the water, immediately feeling more comfortable feeling the cool liquid around me.  
“So, that tattoo.” I said.  
“Always so tense on straight to the point.” She said while swimming over to me. She got behind me and pushed her voluptuous chest against my back.   
“Relax” she whispered in my ear.  
I broke free and turned around with a look on my face that told her I demanded an explanation.  
“Damn, buzz kill, calm down. All I did was make girls more attracted to you and when they say they want to be your slave or something of the sorts, they get your symbol as a tattoo and become your actual slave.”  
I just stayed there, afloat, my mind being like: Percy.exe has stopped working and every other error message windows can give you.  
Hecate got my out of that state by snapping her fingers a few times in front of my face and saying: “Wake up Percy, we have stuff to do”, before she got closer and rubbed her groin against my leg. Getting aroused myself by the horny goddess in front of me, I decided to go with the flow and pulled her body flush with mine, looking down to her face.  
“So, you want to have some fun huh?” I said huskily, my hands trailing down her spine towards her ass.  
She threw her head back when I moved the leg her groin was pressed against and said: “I would love to… Master.”  
Without faltering, I said: “So you want to be my slave huh? Then why don’t you go and please your master.” I said while moving us to the edge of the pool, so that I could rest my back against the cool light blue tiles.  
“With pleasure” she said in her sexy, lust filled voice, submerging herself until she sat on her knees on the bottom of the pool.  
As befits a good slut, she tugged down my swimming shorts and started stroking my growing erection.  
When I was as hard as I could get, she started sucking the tip, and just the tip, swirling her wet tongue around my throbbing manhood.  
What she was doing felt great, but I decided to… spice it up. I grabbed her and turned us around so that she was pressing her back against the tiles.  
“Let’s get this started for real this time” I said to her and rammed my veiny dick in her mouth.   
I pushed my cock all the way in her throat, the bulge clearly visible.  
Instead of pounding her throat from the get-go, I kept it there for a short moment, before I started hammering away at her mouth.   
I pounded her face without any regard to her comfort, just pure animalistic instincts.  
This went on until I felt the urge to paint her throat white come, and gave in.  
As my thick semen flowed down her throat to her stomach, her face widened at the amount that got jetted out, thanks to being in the water.  
After I had spurted about twice my usual load down her gullet, I pulled out just a bit so that Hecate could get a taste of my divine jizz.   
I filled up her mouth until her cheeks were bulging before stopping and pulling her up.  
Before she could do anything, I hissed: “Don’t you dare swallow. You’re keeping my semen in that whore mouth of yours, understood?” and she nodded that she understood.  
“Good, now be a good bitch and get on all fours.” I said, and she obliged.  
“Remember, don’t spill.” I whispered in her ear, after which I gave her earlobe a flick with my tongue, making her utter a muffled moan.  
“Looks like I found your soft spot.” I whispered, making her shiver, just before I plunged my shaft balls deep in her quivering, soaking pussy.  
I didn’t give her any time to adjust or anything, but just started pounding her as fast as I could, seeing as it had been a tiring day.  
Relentlessly, I kept plunging my big cock in her tight, wet pussy wile now also getting a hold on her hair to pull her back against me whenever I thrusted in, earning me more muffled moans than I already got.  
It didn’t take as long as usual before I felt the well-known sensation of a nearing orgasm.  
“Everything still in your mouth?” I asked strained.  
“Mhmm.” She hummed.  
I picked up more speed, how? I don’t know, but I did.   
With the quickened pace, I couldn’t hold anymore and thrusted as deep as I could, burying my dickhead in her cervix and spilled my load.  
The mixed feelings of my cum being shot in her womb and me hitting her cervix made her climax along with me, and of course, she screamed: “PERCY!” and spilled all that precious cum on the floor.  
With a pop, I pulled out, spent for the night.  
“Hecate” I called her.  
“Yes…Master?” she said seductively.  
“You clean that up.” I said, pointing at the pool of cum in front of her and without hesitation, she started lapping it, hissing when the brand burned itself in her thigh.  
I didn’t stay while she finished and went back to bed to almost immediately fall asleep.

A.N. so, first goddess down, another counting lot to go. One of the next chapters, Percy will slap them roman cheeks as someone requested in the discord (again, link in my bio), so stay tuned for that  
and as always  
Greetings from the second circle


	4. unfinished business

I woke up with an odd sensation at my groin and lifted the covers to look what was happening, only to see my second blonde bitch sucking my dick.  
“Well, talk about a good morning” I said, smiling.  
Hecate took me out of her mouth but started stroking my member as she answered: “Good morning Percy. Enjoying yourself?”  
“Oh I am” I reassured her, as her index finger started making circles on my dickhead.  
“Yeah, then maybe you’ll last longer than just one round” she said seductively.  
“Why don’t you suck me off and see for yourself?” I said, forcing her to swallow my dick again.  
I pushed her head down so that her nose was brushing against my abdomen.  
As my dick was nestled deep in her throat, her soft, full lips had to let go of my cock as she gagged on it.  
I let go of her head, and she pulled a bit back, until she had about 6 inches in her throat and stopped gagging, putting her full lips back to my shaft.  
I just laid there, enjoying her pleasuring me.  
She kept this up for about 20 minutes, every once in a while pulling back to suck hard on my dickhead.  
“You know what, why don’t you use that mouth of yours to?” sha said, turning around, putting her wet pussy above my face.  
Greedily, I pulled her waist against my face, starting to put my lips around her throbbing clit and sucking while my tongue gave it little flicks.  
This resulted in her moaning on my cock, pleasuring me even more.  
I moved my hands from her waist to her ass, digging my fingers in the soft, jiggly flesh.  
Then, I moved from her clit to her pussy. I gave it kisses and licks all around it, teasing her by even kissing and licking her pussy lips, but never but never putting my tongue inside her.  
“Please stop teasing me Percy, stick it in already.” She pleaded, but her pleads gave me an idea.  
I turned us around, so I was on top and pushed my dick one last time down her slutty throat, making her gag before getting up and positioning my manhood at her wet, begging pussy.  
“What did you call me?” I growled.  
“Master, please, stop teasing me and use me already.”  
I turned her around, so she was on all fours and pushed her upper body down, making her ass stick up.  
I gave her ass a good smack and growled: “I use you when and how I want get that slave?”  
She shivered and answered: “Yes master.”  
“You can ask me things, but you don’t demand them. Get that. As my slave, you are entitled to just one thing: obeying me and the mistress I choose.” I said, spanking her every so often.  
“Yes master, I’m sorry. Please master, use me, I beg you.” She said, turning her head to look at me, her black eyes begging me to fuck the living daylight out of her.  
“Then hang on” I growled, plunging my cock in her pussy, making her scream in pleasure as my dick stretched her cunt and pushed in her cervix, partially sliding through it.   
I took her neck in one hand and left the other on her waist and started pounding her. I made sure to push all the way in, sliding in and out of her cervix and rubbing against her cervix.  
All this reduced her in a moaning mess in just a matter of minutes.  
“YES YES YES FUUUUCK! Fuck me like that master, destroy my whore of a pussy. Make me unable to enjoy any cock but yours. Fill me up with your holy semen FUUUCK!” she screamed the last word as I pinched her clit, sending her over the edge.  
Her pussy walls that clenched me and the juices pushing its way between her walls and my dick sent me just behind her.  
“Take my cum bitch” I growled, pushing in as deep as I could for a last time and filling her womb with my hot, sticky cum.  
I pulled out and laid down to catch my breath. Hecate however, got up and straddled my waist, grinding her groin against mine.  
“Ready for round two?” she asked.  
“Sure, and why don’t you show me that nice ass of yours while we’re at it?” I answered.  
Hecate got the message and turned around and bent forward, giving me a good look at her ass.  
Her ass was amazing, her skin was perfect, smooth and without any freckles. Her had just the right amount of jiggle and firmness to it, although I had liked it a bit bigger.   
I gave it some slaps, loving the way the way her ass jiggled.  
I took my big, veiny member back in my hand and guided it to her entrance, rubbing it against her entrance.  
She took the matters in her own hands and slammed down at just the right moment to get my cock in her snatch, but because of her force, she slammed herself all the way down on my cock.  
The new angle made her moan immediately.  
She didn’t hesitate and started bouncing her ass up and down my cock.  
Mesmerized, I watched her ass bounce and her pussy lips keep her a tight grip on my cock as I disappeared and reappeared.  
Hecate was set on making me cum fast, so she held an amazing pace and clenched her wet pussy as much as she could, making her real tight.  
I grabbed her asscheeks and toyed with them as she rode me. I squeezed them, pushed them together or pushed them aside to see the last hole I hadn’t abused.  
“Fuck Percy, this is so fucking hot.” She moaned, her eyes rolling to the back of her head.  
Suddenly, I got up, pulled out of her pussy with an audible pop and slammed myself completely in her ass, making her scream and tug at the blankets in pain.   
This time, I gave her time to adjust before starting to pick up pace, and it didn’t take long before Hecate started moaning because her tightest hole was getting pounded.  
“You like it in your ass huh” I moaned. “Your ass is so goddamn tight.”  
“Pound my ass master, make me think of you when I sit down tomorrow” she moaned in response.  
I did just as she asked and pounded her ass while also spanking it, being mesmerized because of the jiggle in her cheeks.  
Her tight hole and her moans made it that my orgasm was quickly approaching, and certainly when she came and clamped her ass on my veiny cock, making it almost impossible to even move.  
“Take my cum, bitch.” I growled as I shot my sticky seed in her.  
“Yes master, defile my ass, paint my insides white” she moaned, feeling my hot cum moving in her ass.  
Exhausted, I pulled out, watching the temporary gape to her ass.  
We stayed like that for about half an hour before we got out of bed.  
As I walked to the kitchen to make some egg, I saw it was already about 10 o’clock, so pretty late.  
“You want some egg?” I yelled, to the dining room.  
“Nah, I’m gonna go actually” Hecate yelled back from the hall.  
“Is my little slut gonna behave?” I joked.  
She laughed: “I’ll try to master” and closed the door behind her.  
After breakfast, I went down to camp to finish some unfinished business.  
I flashed a few minutes walking away from camp and tried another one of my powers as I bent the rays of light around me to become invisible.  
Like that, I walked into camp and looked around until I found what I was looking for: the Aphrodite cabin.  
At the moment, they were just hanging around a bit in the fields with no other cabin really close to them.  
Silently, I walked over to them and checked them out to.  
Most of them had large C or small D-cups, apart from Piper and Drew. Piper had large D-cup that were now hiding in a normal camp shirt, while Drew had a DD-cup and tried to cover them as less as possible. She wore a tank top that was clearly to small and gave a good side look to her bust.  
Piper was also wearing a normal jeans and slippers while Drew was wearing tight jogging shorts that compressed her large ass and sneakers.  
Making sure nobody could hear me, I slowly walked over to the group of girls and few boys.  
As Piper was sitting to the side of the group, Drew the closest, I walked behind her and put my invisible hand over her mouth while whispering in her ear: “Shush, it’s just me, Percy” which calmed her down.  
“Try to stay silent” I whispered after which I suckled on her earlobe.  
As she was sitting in tailor seat, one of my hands moved down and brushed over the crotch area of her jeans.  
I now also stopped sucking her ear and moved down to kiss her neck, making it harder and harder for Piper not to moan her lungs out.  
She let her head hang backwards so that I got easier access and whispered back: “Fuck me already.”  
“You want my cock again?” I teased her.  
“Yes, I want to feel it almost rip my pussy apart again.”   
“Did you say something?” Drew suddenly asked.  
“Hmm? No, I didn’t a-a-anything.” She answered. The reason her last word came out so differently, was because I had started playing with the nipple of the tit the furthest away from Drew.  
“Are you feeling alright?” Drew asked suspicious.  
“Yeah, in fact, I feel better than I’ve done in a long time.” She said, not even lying.  
“So you like this?” I said, pinching her nipple.  
Piper now moaned quite loud, but covered it up by stretching, and to my big dismay, got up.  
“Where’re you going?” Drew asked.  
“I’m just going to make a walk in the forest. I’ll be back in an hour or two.” She answered, rubbing her crotch secretly against my arm and walked away, swaying her hips, driving me crazy while I followed.  
Once we were out of sight, I turned visible and pinned Piper against a tree.  
“So my sexy minx likes to be toyed with in front of her brothers and sisters?” I teased.  
Piper blushed heavily and said: “And my big perv likes to rub my pussy and pinch my nipples in front of them.”  
“Can’t say I don’t.” I laughed, catching her lips with mine before she could throw anything back.  
We kissed for a while before I pulled back and said: “Let’s go some deeper in the woods.” And pulled her behind me, putting my hand around her on her ass, squeezing it every once in a while.  
I lead Piper to Annie’s and my cave.  
Filled with lust, I pulled the magic curtain that covered it, and pulled Piper behind me.  
The moment the curtain covered the entrance again, I pushed Piper against the wall and crashed my lips on hers, while also pushing my groin against hers.  
I felt Piper’s tongue against my teeth and let her in so she could explore my mouth, but decided to keep control and sucked on her tongue, earning a soft moan.  
After a while, I pulled back so that we could both catch our breath.  
Piper seductively looked me in the eyes while biting her bottom lip.   
Then, she pushed her large D-cup against my chest and said: “Couldn’t get enough from me?”  
“And I never will”, I answered, groping her ass with one hand and a tit with the other, making her moan again.  
“And neither do you seem to get enough from me” I said with a grin.  
“That’s because you’re so damn good with your hands and that massive dick of yours. You have no idea how much my naughty pussy was craving for that big joystick you have tucked down there.” She said, putting her arms behind her back so her boobs got pushed together and seemed bigger.  
I kissed her neck and said in a low voice: “And by your behavior, I’m making out you want me to use those hand skills of me.” And started playing with her massive breasts, kneading them by letting my fingers sink down in her fleshy globes, while tweaking her nipples by putting her nipples between the base of two fingers.  
My ministrations quickly changed her into a moaning slut with a wet pussy, so one of my hands left her tit, to her dismay, and traveled down to the hem of her jeans.  
While still groping her large breast, I pushed my lips again against hers, pushing my tongue in her mouth and explored it, while at the same time, my hand got in her panties and started stroking her labia.   
I ended the kiss but started sucking on her neck while still teasing her now begging slit.  
“Put it in.” she moaned huskily. “Please, I beg you, put it in my whore of a pussy.”  
I stopped sucking her neck, seeing a beautiful love mark and whispered: “I want you to beg me more.”, trying to make her say she wanted to be my slave.  
Now, she kissed my neck and after each kiss she said one word: “Please…put…something…in…me. I…want…to…be…used…so…badly. I…need…that…fat…cock…of…yours.”  
“And now with master” I said back in a hoarse voice.  
“Please…master…use…your…bitch.”  
“So you want to be mine huh?” I coaxed her to say the words that sealed the deal.  
“Yes…master…I…want…to…be…your…sex…slave.”  
Hearing that last word, I pulled back and turned her around.  
I pushed her against the wall, so her tits were being squashed against it and were visible from behind her.  
I pulled her waist back and yanked her jeans down, not caring to open the button on the front, making it pop off.  
Then, one hand went to her throat, squeezing it slightly, while the other one went to her clit, starting to rub it. All this resulted in her bucking her hips back, against my throbbing erection.  
Suddenly, I put two fingers in her tight, dripping folds, making her moan loud and throw her head back.  
“You want me to fuck my little slave?” I growled in her ear.  
“YES YES master, I want to be utterly ravaged by your enormous member.”  
Without answering, I pulled down my jogging pants and rammed my cock in her soaking cunt. To my surprise, it was just as tight as the first time I stretched this hole.  
“Fuck you’re tight Piper.”  
“Daughter…of…Aphrodite. Hole…goes…back… to its…original…size…after sex.” She panted, clearly out of breath because of the moans my harsh treatment was causing her to make.  
I just kept on pounding her hole, pushing through her cervix and back out. Back in hard and deep, almost completely out again.  
I kept doing this until her already tight hole started contracting on my veiny member, squeezing every inch of my throbbing manhood.  
Her orgasm rushed mine, and when she was almost done, I picked up pace until the human eye couldn’t follow my movements anymore, and as deep as I could, sending Piper over the edge continuously, sending her in a never-ending spiral of pleasure until I reached my limit.  
I rammed in as deep and hard as I could, tearing through her cervix, making her howl in pleasure, and again when my cum started flooding her womb.  
I pulled out, and Piper collapsed on the ground, completely passed out, cum leaking out of her abused pussy while my slave brand appeared in her thigh.  
Suddenly, I head leaves crackle under approaching feet, and made Piper invisible. Myself, I put my still hard cock back in my pants and sat down on the bed, looking to the curtain.  
Suddenly, I saw Annabeth enter while kissing one of the Ares kids and I almost lost it.  
“What the fuck Annabeth!” I yelled at her, making them both jump in surprise.  
“Percy, it’s…” Annabeth tried.  
“Shut up. You”, I said, turning to the Ares kid, “you have 5 seconds to get out of her before I make sure there’s nothing left to burn at your funeral.  
The kid paled and just ran out.  
“Percy,” Annabeth tried again, but to no avail.  
“Why? Am I not enough?” I said a less loud, but still fuming in anger.  
“You are but”  
Again I interrupted her: “No buts. Then why did you do it? Kneel slave.”  
Annabeth kneeled, but yelled: “What the fuck Percy, why can’t I move?”  
A grin formed on my face and I said: “Because you are my slave, you admitted it yourself, and the brand on your leg explains enough.”  
“Slave? That was in the heat of sex, everyone says things they don’t mean during sex.”  
I slowly made my way over to her growled: “Two options: one you keep annoying me and nagging about being a slave and become the lowest in rank and my personal cumrag, or you put your pride aside, embrace the condition you’re in and keep somewhat of a high rank in my harem. You’ve lost first place the moment you kissed that Ares kid.” Then, I made Piper visual and said: “That’s one of your sisters. You’re going to clean her up, and each go to your cabin and await new orders. I’m also going to give you the job to go tell any girl that enters the harem that she’s in it, understood.”  
“Yes…master.” She said, the last word beneath her breath.  
Angry, I took her chin in my hand and squeezed hard, growling: “Louder SLAVE”, putting a lot of stress on the last words.  
“Yes master.” She said in a normal tone now, but fire churning in her eyes.  
I patted her cheek and said: “Good bitch, now go do what master has told you while he goes claiming some other girls.” And walked past her, pushed away the curtain and flashed to my mansion, as my next target wasn’t in walking distance.

A.N. so, Annabeth has been put in her place and most of you will probably already have guessed who’s next on the list. Leave a review talking about what you thought of the chapter and check out the discord (working link in my bio).  
And as always  
Greetings from the second circle


	5. Diu Vive Romae

A.N. As you guys will have noticed, there was a little break between this chapter and the last, that’s because I did some volunteering work by being a counselor on a camp for disabled children and the start of school happened too. Anyway, as promised, so Percy x Reyna smut! Cpt, hope you enjoy. (give my brother cptcrazy a read will ya)

I got back in my living room and put on the radio, I had to calm down a bit.  
Of course, the one song that reminded me of Wise girl’s and my relationship: Paris by the Chainsmokers.  
I lasted until the part that goes like this: “If we go down, we go down together” then, I angrily turned the radio of and went for a swim in the basement to calm down.  
I was floating around for just over an hour, trying to empty my mind, but to no avail.  
I did conclude though that I wasn’t really doing better than her, so I decided to just make her second or something.  
Then it hit me: the perfect way to take revenge on my for-now-girlfriend. It consisted of just three words: Reyna and Drew.   
A wide grin appeared on my face as I swam to the side of the pool and climbed out, flashing some clothes on me.  
I was wearing a tight fitting light blue shirt, some jeans and white reeboks.  
After that, I flashed away.  
I appeared near the gates of the Legion’s camp. Immediately, the two guards faced their spears to me and one of them yelled: “Stop there! Who are you?”  
I let myself rise a bit in the air and float to them, my aura flaring up, a purple glow all around my body.  
As I almost was at the walls, I decided I had played enough with them and roared in a deep voice: “I am Perseus Jackson, Leader of Camp Halfblood, Former Praetor of New-Rome and Prince of Atlantis. I am twice hero and savior of Olympus, bane of monsters, slayer of Titans and Giants. I am the son of Poseidon, god of the seas, horses and storms, King of Atlantis, Earthshaker, Stormbringer, Father of Horses. I am the god of Energy.” As I said the last words, I shone out light, cracked the ground and made the pieces of dirt and stone float around me. At the same time, a wall of lightning struck the Tiber and it got really hot near me, melting the stone circling me.  
Just as quick as I had started my show, I ended it, I just let the stone and dirt fall back in the hole and landed, leaving the Tiber as a steaming, churning mess.  
“Was that really necessary?” I heard a girl ask.  
I turned to the speaker and smiled at her.  
“Hey Reyna.” I said.  
“What are you doing here?” Frank asked.  
“Just wanted to visit now we’re at peace.”  
“A peace you endangered” Reyna said, pretending to be angry.  
“Maybe, but you can’t deny I know how to make a dramatic entrance.” I said, cracking her up slightly.  
“So… How’s godhood?” Reyna asked. Right now, we were sitting in the sofa in her Praetor apartment.  
“It’s alright I guess. I still have to get used to a lot of stuff, train my powers and other stuff.”  
“Your powers? What are they exactly?” she asked, intrigued.  
“Well, I can control and alter any form of energy. I control matter, so I can form, destroy and change it, change dirt in gold for example. Electricity, so also lightning. Heat, and thus also cold. Movement, which includes sound as sound is the movement of particles. Light and gravity, but also how energetic you feel at a certain moment, and more.”  
Reyna thought a while before saying: “You know you have like, control over all of creation.”  
I was completely dumbfounded, but she explained: “Everything is some form of energy, so you control everything.”  
“I didn’t think about it like that” I mumbled.  
“But I don’t’ think you’re here because of this.” She said, looking straight through me.  
“No, you’re right.” I sighed before continuing: “Yesterday, I caught Annabeth cheating on me.” I said, not telling her I did too.  
“She did what?” she said angry, before blushing, looking away and saying: “I mean, that must be awful Percy, but I don’t think I can help you.”  
I leaned over to her and whispered in her ear: “I know you can, and you know too”, making her shiver in anticipation, while biting her bottom lip and quickly giving my groin a glance.  
She didn’t turn her head back to me, but there was clearly a bright red blush on her cheeks.  
Softly, I kissed her neck, giving her a little lick on her jugular.  
Reyna desperately tried to keep her demeanor, but she was rapidly losing the battle.  
I had to kiss her another two times before she let out a whimpering moan.  
“You like this?” I asked, immediately giving her a kiss after that.  
“Ye-no.” she said with difficulty.  
“Then I guess I will have to pick it up.” I said in a hoarse voice, before kissing her at the spot her neck goes over in her shoulder, sucking on her skin, making her utter a clear moan.  
“You’re not fooling anyone Reyna. I know you’re loving this.” I said, going back to kissing her.  
She moved, making me lose connection with her, and she looked me in the eyes while saying: “Yes Percy, I’m loving this, just as I’m loving you.” And kissed me on the lips.  
It didn’t start as a fierce kiss with tongues and a battle for dominance, but a tender one.  
She wanted to spice it up and licked my teeth, asking for entrance. Of course, I obliged as I opened my mouth, letting her warm tongue slip in.  
Immediately, our tongues started their dance in a peaceful battle for dominance.   
Eventually, I let her win, letting her map out my mouth. She even started moaning in the kiss, but that was mainly because I started groping one of her large tits, it was certainly a DD-cup, feeling amazing with how perky jet squishy they were.  
Then, I stood up, unbuckling my belt, for the first time pulling out my cock in front of her, making her gasp at my 8.5-inch length and 2.5-inch width.  
“Get over here” I said, happy to see her crawl over the bed to me, nervously looking to my large cock.  
She arrived at my dick and looked me in the eyes before giving it a hesitant lick.  
Deciding I would like it more to do it myself, I took almost all of her hair in my head and pushed my dick in one swift motion down her throat, making her nuzzle her nose against my toned abdomen.  
I continued by roughly face-fucking her, enjoying her gagging throat around my throbbing member.  
After a while, she started getting used to my rhythm and twirled her tongue around my dickhead whenever I pulled back and licked the underside of my cock with the tip of her tongue as it slid over it.  
All of this made sure I didn’t last much longer, and when I felt my orgasm approaching, I picked up pace, bruising her lips.  
Suddenly, I pushed in as far as I could and reached for her ass. I gripped it with both hands, pulling both her cheeks apart and sliding a finger across her wet folds.  
Holding her ass, I continued to fuck her face until finally, I came.  
Just before I came, I got back up and plunged my dick in her throat one last time, forcing her mouth open as I pushed my abdomen hard against it and came in her throat, spurting my semen straight down her throat.  
I pulled my dick out of her mouth and stepped back to appreciate the carnage I did on her lips.  
Suddenly, I pushed her on her back, a hungry expression on my face as I was intending to do something I hadn’t ever done.  
Reyna laid there, a tight-fitting purple shirt and a white skirt that came to about halfway of her thicc thighs.  
I looked her in the eyes as I licked my lips and literally ripped her shirt of her, revealing a dark red lacy bra with the clasp at the front, between her two large tits.   
Putting my hands on her hips, I bit on the clasp, breaking it and setting her large boobs free.  
In a moment’s notice, my mouth had closed itself around her left nipple, suckling on it like a baby, my tongue turning around it in a fast pace, making her moan more often.  
While I was suckling her breast, my right hand slowly moved from her hip and slipped under her skirt, rubbing her upper thigh. This also making me realize she wasn’t wearing any panties, meaning she wanted to take the risk of giving everyone an upskirt view of her when there was a sudden gust of wind.  
I rubbed the tip of my index finger over the edge of one of her right labia, while saying: “You’re a naughty girl, aren’t you, not wearing panties in public.”  
“Makes for easy access for the guys who’s dicks I’d like to feel.” She moaned. “Now please stop teasing me and fuck me already.” She said through her abused lips which I silently healed.  
“No, I still have something in mind for you.” I said and left her breasts.  
I kissed myself a path downwards, to arrive at the hem of her loose skirt.   
I put my head under it and gave her clit a quick flick with my tongue, making her gasp for air before moaning and arching her back.  
Taking this as a sign to continue, I started fingering her with one finger while sucking and nibbling on her clit, making her moan non-stop.  
After a while, I pulled my finger out, making her whimper at the loss, but that quickly changed back to moaning as she felt my tongue part her labia.  
She pulled her skirt up a bit to be able to look at me.  
I then let my tongue slither in all the way, curling it upward to rub over her sensitive spot, making her moan my name.  
I then felt her hands go through my hair, trying to push my head harder against her, but I wasn’t getting any of this, so I pulled back. Of course, she was unable to compete with my godly strength.  
“Do you think you’re in control here?” I said, feigning anger.   
“Yes, of course”, she answered.  
I rubbed her clit hard and fast for a short moment, making her throw her head back.  
During this, I leaned forward and whispered: “Think again.”  
I got back up and then noticed something in a corner of the room, a long, leather whip.  
I stood up and walked over to it, picking it up.  
I turned back around to my Roman beauty, who had a glint of fear on her face.  
I grinned: “Don’t worry, I’m not gonna hit you with this. I’m going to use it some other way”, making her shudder.  
“Get on your hands and knees”, I order casually.  
Uncomfortably, Reyna got on her hands and knees, facing away from me, but looking over her shoulder to me, a worried expression painted on her face.  
“And now your arms on your back” I order.  
As she didn’t immediately executed my order, I pushed her between her shoulder blades, slamming her face in her pillows. Then, I brough her hands together behind her back.  
I started with coiling the whip around her elbows, tying them against each other, to go to her wrists, tying those together to, to coil once around her abdomen, and then tying her thighs against it, the handle ending up at her side.  
I stepped back to admire my handywork and said: “There, that’s better, don’t you think, slave?”   
“What did you just call me?” she said, more baffled that I called her that than angry.  
I got behind her and rubbed a finger between her pussy lips, making her moan.  
“You heard what I said, slave”, someway, I managed to make the last word sound more like a lovingly nickname than an insult.  
I rubbed my hand over her voluptuous, firm ass before giving it a soft smack, more to see the jiggle and her gasp than to hurt her.  
I slid my dick up and down between her labia, still teasing her.  
“Please Percy, stop teasing and just stick it in.”  
I spanked her again, this time harder, leaving a handprint and making her gasp because of the sudden stinging pain.  
“You’re going to address me like a slave should, get that?” I growled.  
“Yes…master” she answered.  
I spanked her again, less hard this time, and said: “And now you’re going to admit to being my slave.”  
“I’m your bitch Percy, please fuck me now”  
Again, a hard slap, this time on her other asscheek.   
“We both know you were basically my bitch the second Frank and Hazel brought me here. I want to hear you say you’re my slave, Reyna.”  
Softly, she said: “I’m your slave, now please fuck me.”  
Another spank: “Louder slave”  
And all the remaining Roman pride melted like snow in summer as she almost yelled: “Please master, I’m your slave, now please deflower me. Fuck me without caring about me. Please just fuck me.”  
I leaned forward, pulled her head back by her hair and whispered in her ear: “Was that so hard slave? I bet that felt great didn’t it?”  
Then, it downed on me: “You’re still a virgin?”  
She blushed and just nodded.  
I whispered: “Then let’s make it a night to never forget shall we?” and got up on my knees behind her, lining my dick up with her virgin pussy.  
And then, I pushed in. I did it slowly to not hurt her…yet.  
Her pussy was extremely tight, even tighter than Piper’s. Just my dickhead in it was enough to make her moan and gasp.  
I was nearing the point I thought her hymen should be and steadily pushed past it.  
Other than a sharp gasp, I didn’t noticed I had ripped it apart, so tight and warm was her pussy.  
It seemed that after that point, it barely hurt her anymore, so I pushed in in one quick motion, making her scream.  
“FUUUUCK PERCY, YOU’RE RIPPING ME APART WITH THAT HUGE COCK”, only encouraging me to completely ravish her.  
“Yeah?” I groaned back: “You’ve neither felt nor seen anything” and in one swift motion, I pulled back, almost completely out, making her gasp because of the sucking vacuum my movement had created. Then, I rammed back in, hitting her cervix, making her scream in pleasure and pain.  
“Like it?” I growled.  
“I love it” she moaned over her shoulder.  
I then took a hold of her hair and pulled it, raising her full upper body up by doing that, making her scream again as I kept pounding her, pulling her back into me when I thrusted in.  
This went on for quite a while before any of us felt their orgasm coming.  
The first to feel it was Reyna: “Fuuuck Percy! I’m gonna cum soon!” she moaned with difficulty.  
“You gonna cum slut?”  
“YES MASTER! YOUR AMAZING COCK IS GONNA MAKE ME CUM HARD!” she screamed ecstatic, already completely adapted to her soon to be official role of slave.  
“THEN CUM BITCH!” I roared, after which her walls squeezed me tighter than ever before and as I felt her juices explode against my hard cock, I knew she just came.  
Not giving any consideration, I kept up the pounding through her orgasm, making it infinitely better.  
While her walls were constricting and around my cock and her legs spasming, I kept abusing her tighter than ever cunt until I felt my own orgasm coming.  
“Fuck Reyna, you’re gonna make me cum.”  
“Cum in dirty pussy master, paint my womb white and mark me as your own.”  
I did just as she asked as I pushed in one final time, pushing through her cervix, burying my cockhead in her womb and shot my load.  
Rope after rope of cum filled her womanhood, painting it white as she was unable to stop me, even if my willing slave wanted to, making her cum again, solely from feeling herself getting filled up.  
Panting and exhausted, I pulled out, satisfied as I saw her juices leak out and let myself fall beside her.  
“Fuck that was amazing” I panted, giving her a cheeky wink.  
“It was, but can you maybe get this whip of me?”  
Deciding to tease her a bit, I said: “I’m not sure, if you ask me, you look amazing like that.”  
“I’m sure I do, but right now, I want to press myself against your amazing body.”  
Then, I pulled a part of the knot and tit got undone, freeing her.  
Immediately, she jumped on me, rubbing her groin against my own, her leaking juices lubing up my hard-getting member.  
I raised a questioning eyebrow, and she answered: “Please Master, I need this. I want you to be the one that gets the virginity of all my slutty holes.”  
Then, she turned herself around and leaned forward on one hand, using the other one to rub my cock against her last virgin hole.  
She sat up, lining my lubed up cock up with her tight arsehole.  
Slowly, she started sliding down, moaning the moment my tip started parting it slightly.  
I stayed passive until my little head was completely engulfed in her tight hole, but then I thrusted upwards, making her scream and shudder in pain.  
Slowly, I lowered her together with my hips to give her some time to adapt.  
“You okay?” I asked.  
She turned her head, tears rolling of over her cheeks, but she had an ecstatic look on her face.  
“You gonna let me go so we can get my ass decently pounded?”  
Quickly, I let go of her hips and immediately, she leaned forward and moved her hips up.  
Once she only head my little head left in her, she slammed back down, squealing in pain and pleasure, but she lifted herself back up and slammed herself back down. She did this again and again until all the pain was gone, and she was drowning in pleasure from riding me.  
Because of her tight ass and screams, I didn’t last long, quickly feeling my orgasm coming again.  
“Fuck Reyna, I’m gonna cum again.”  
“Me too Percy, I’m gonna cum because of your huge cock tearing up my tight ass.”  
“Then cum for me bitch.”  
“Only if you cum with me master.”  
And together, we came: “PERCY!” Reyna screamed, as all I could utter was a moany: “Fuuuck Reyna.”  
Completely spent, she collapsed forward, falling asleep between my legs, my now limp dick nestled between her asscheeks, my mark burning itself in her thigh.  
The next morning, we had breakfast together.  
While I was thinking of a way to explain to Reyna she was now a real slave, I got disturbed by an Iris Message: “Percy we need your help!” The message showed Thalia in camp, a huge army of monsters flowing out of the woods and without a moment’s notice, I flashed away.

A.N. hehe, done. Hope everyone liked the chapter and let me know whether or not you liked the bondage. Also, next chapter, I’m going to introduce an antagonist to Percy (like Luke/Kronos in the PJO series and Gaia in HOO), but I’m open for suggestions for who to take. If you have an idea for it, leave a review or send it via the discord (link in bio).  
And as always: Greetings from the second circle


	6. Doom Awaits

**A.N. hey guys, as you guys will have noticed, school’s started so my uploads will be even more irregular than they already were, also I’m thinking of ending Son of Death as I lost interest. This year, I’ve gotten a sort of thesis to write, so that’ll take a lot of time and energy.  
Anyways, this chapter will be focused on plot, so sadly, no smut. It will be a way to justify the who and how for the next character to join.**

I flashed into camp, being confused as to why the monster entered camp in the first place. The only way, the Labyrinth, was destroyed years ago.  
Without asking anymore questions, I ran straight at the monsters, letting my aura of power envelop the battlefield, drowning everyone around him in the feeling of his power.  
With a roar, I drew my sword and plunged myself in the enemy lines, encouraging the demigods to battle too.  
For quite a while, all their senses were numbed, while all I saw was Anaklusmos’ bronze flash and the creation of a golden dust cloud out of any monster that dared to cross blades with me. All in all, I was having a field day.

After a while, I noticed the others were also pushing back the horde of monsters by now and the flashes of silver told me the huntresses were fighting as well, coaxing a grin out of me. There was no way we could lose.  
Suddenly, the flow of minion level monsters stopped, and we met with fiercer opponents like Laestrygonian giants, Hydras and Empusae.   
With monsters like these, we wouldn’t win, certainly if there were more powerful ones still waiting in the shadows of the woods.  
Deciding to end it here, I floated up and hovered just above the tree line. I made a growing, glowing ball of churning black, evaporating everything it touched, turning the monsters in little puffs of gold, leaving an imposing picture on the gathered demigods.

“So, any idea how they got there?” I asked in the rec room.  
“Wish we knew” Annabeth pouted. Before the meeting, I had ordered both Annabeth and Piper to act normal in public, unless ordered otherwise.  
“The only way is if a being stronger than an Olympian let them in.” Artemis said.  
“That’s…worrisome” I said.  
“You wouldn’t even get how worrisome _boy_ ” she spat at me.  
“Are you here to shit on us or to help?” I answered, getting a bit angry.  
“How dare you talk to me like that?” she yelled, while getting up.  
I stood slowly up, faking being calm and said: “I dare talk to you because I’m on the same rank as you and the home of our army was just attacked by an enemy more powerful than an Olympian!”   
Grumbling she sat back down, fury clearly visible in my eyes.  
“Anyway, we need to know who attacked us, why and how powerful they are” I said, sounding more like a tactician than ever before, even turning some heads.  
But Piper covered me: “If the monsters entered from outside, there should be a hole in the shield, shouldn’t there?”  
“Maybe, yes, it’d be worth it to investigate, and maybe we find a clue to who was behind this.” Chiron answered, “Any volunteers?”  
Immediately Sherman’s hand shot up, together with those of the Stoll brothers. I also put my hand up, to great dismay of Artemis, which she showed by huffing.  
“You’re interfering too much, you know that, right?” she said.  
“I never agreed to any form of rule, nor did I sign anything. So until Zeus tells me I do, I’m not going to stop.”  
“So uhm, are we gonna leave?” Sherman asked nervous to interrupt two gods.  
“Sure” I answered and got up.

We were walking for a while now, just inside the camp border, but we hadn’t found any openings, yet.  
“Hey, what’s that?” Travis asked, pointing to a charred spot around a part of the border. Upon further inspection we saw that the border was broken around the charred area.   
There also seemed something else wrong about it, like the area itself was wrong in some way.  
“That? That’s my work” a deep voice said.  
Startled, we turned around, to see a heavily armored man. He was wearing a metal helmet with boney horns and only one slit in the helmet from beneath the nose to the chin and glowing, crimson orbs as eyes. His chest and shin plates and shoulder pads were made from a bit misshaped pieces of metal with a dark red cloak coming from beneath the shoulder pads.  
“And who might you be?” I asked angrily, but also warry.  
“My name is Moros, Primordial of Doom and together with Chaos, we’re intending to kill you, god of energy.” He spat my title with immeasurable amounts of venom in his voice.  
Sherman stepped forward saying: “We would like to see you try. This is Percy, bane of monsters, slayer of Titans, son of Poseidon, Pit crosser, son of energy. He and six others defeated Gaia, the strongest Primordial there is, and that was when he was still only a demigod.” I had to admire Sherman for his bravery, but he was stupid nonetheless.  
“Yes, I am well aware the incapability of my aunt and uncle to kill you, but don’t be scared” the surroundings got a lot darker, “I am more than capable.” And he rushed over to us, slamming his foot against Sherman’s chest, sending him flying.  
With barely any time to react did I get Riptide up, blocking his sword swing that was aimed for my neck.  
Moros chuckled and said: “Finally, someone who can put up some semblance of a fight.” And he continued by throwing more and more strength in his swings, pushing me back quickly.  
“Connor, go get Sherman away from here. Travis, go warn the others” I grunted, having to concentrate to the fight, making me unable to use my powers.

For a good while, all I could see and feel, was the swings of Moros’ black sword and the power behind them. All this time I hadn’t been able to go on the offensive as Moros left no hole in his defense.   
Suddenly, Moros had to evade an arrow aimed straight to the slit in his helmet.  
I didn’t waste any time by looking over my shoulder to Artemis but used the surprise to get on the offensive.  
In a matter of swings was I pushing Moros back, arrows whizzing me around the ears, ricocheting off of Moros’ helmet in a rain of celestial bronze sparks.  
All of a sudden did an arrow fly in the slit of his helmet, making Moros roar and this distracted him for a moment, giving me the opportunity to disarm him.

We expected him to try and get some distance between us, but all he did was laugh a little.  
“Did you really think that that would be enough to defeat me?” he yelled, before knocking us away with a wave of power. The raw power would be enough to knock a demigod unconscious just like that.  
Moros walked casually over to his sword and picked it up, saying: “You disappoint me Perseus, I had hoped to get a better fight out of the Titan slayer.” And flashed away. Just before he disappeared though, did I throw Riptide towards the enemy. And I saw one of my biggest fears come true. As Moros flashed away, all he left behind was the smoking hilt of Riptide.

Panting, I got up, feeling sore all over my body, not yet realizing what happened to my weapon.  
I turned to look at Artemis, but didn’t expect her to just sit on the ground, looking completely miserable.   
“You okay?” I asked, expecting to get a snarl back.  
But she surprised me by saying: “I’ve never felt this vulnerable before. Even against the Titans I had the feeling I could at least give them a run for their money, but against this raw power” she shivered, “is that how it feels to be mortal?” she asked.  
“I guess it is.” I answered, looking to the place Moros disappeared, expecting him to reappear and kick our asses. Again.   
“What do we do now?” I asked her.  
“What can we do? Even the two of us couldn’t hold him of, let alone best him.”  
“I think we should at least inform the council.”  
“Yes, we can do that” she answered and flashed away, me following suit.

We arrived in the council room and noticed all the other Olympians flashing in, one looking worse than the other.  
“Artemis!” Apollo yelled, running over to us, “Are you okay?” he asked worried, looking for any potential injury.   
“Yes Apollo, I’m alright, now get your filthy paws of me.” She growled, back to her manhating self.  
“What did you call us for?” Poseidon’s voice boomed through the hall.  
“Well, euhm…” Artemis hesitated.  
“Moros’ awake and he’s intending on killing me” I interrupted her.  
“M-Moros?” Zeus asked, sounding … frightened?  
“Yes you know him?” I asked, curious.  
Zeus didn’t answer, but just mumbled, so Hades, of all people, answered: “Moros is the Primordial of Doom, older brother of Thanatos, Ker and the Fates. He writes our Doom, and the Fates make sure we meet it. Even Zeus cannot escape his Doom.”  
“Wait until I tell you he is teaming up with Chaos himself” I mumbled.  
Demeter almost fainted, while the others were too shocked to say anything.  
“It’s true” Artemis said. “In the span of less than 10 years, we’ve fought the Titans, Gigantes and even Gaia herself, why would we think it would end at that?”  
“But it’s Chaos, he’s the Creator himself.” Zeus cried out.  
“Yes, but I haven’t told you why they want to kill me, and that thing gives me hope” I said dramatically.  
“How does it gives you hope that the Creator himself is keen on destroying you?” Hera asked curiously.  
“It’s because they deem me too strong. If the Creator himself is afraid of my power, then what do we have to fear? All I have to do is train, train, and train more.” And then it hit me. “Riptide’s broken” I mumbled.  
All the gods’ eyes widened at my words, knowing I had lost my trusted weapon.   
“That’s … unsettling” Hephaestus mumbled, probably more unsettled by my weapon breaking than the risen Primordial and Chaos.  
Hestia shot a quick look to Hephaestus, Hades, Hermes and Apollo and said: “Don’t worry, I’m sure we’ll figure something out. Maybe you can start your power training with Hecate?”  
“Uhm, yeah sure.”

I spent the rest of the day training with Hecate.  
We made good progress as I was already experienced with my water control, making energy control not that much different.  
“Want to spar?” I heard from behind me.  
I turned around to see one of the gods I hate the most, Ares.   
“Yeah, sure, but I don’t have a weapon.”  
“Then make one” was all he said before running over to me, shield raised, and spear aimed at me.  
Just before he impaled me with his spear, did I stop his movement, making him unable to move.  
“You think I need a weapon to defeat you? Even as a demigod I bested you. What makes you think you can defeat me when I’m a god?” and pushed him away, releasing him.  
He roared and immediately stormed over to me, his aura flaring bright red around him.  
This time it was near impossible to stop him, so I just evaded him.  
He turned on a dime, just to storm over to me again. This time I summoned a sword not unlike to Riptide and made his spear ricochet off the blade before getting in his guard, stabbing to him, but stopping just before I impaled him.  
“That’s 2-0” I smirked before getting some more distance between us.

It kept going like this, as I had to use more and more of my powers to defeat Ares, as he kept adapting to every power I used, before, in the final round.  
“Oumpf” I got kicked in the chest and was sent flying across the arena, which by now was full of spectators in the stands and small craters in the ground.   
I tried getting up but felt the cold touch of Ares’ xyphos against my throat as he pantingly growled: “Dead” before we both collapsed in exhaustion.

Slowly everyone trickled out of the stands, leaving me and god of war behind.  
We stayed there for quite a while before I groaned and slowly got up.  
“I have to admit Jackson, I haven’t had to fight like this since I battled two giants at once for 3 days before a hero showed up.”  
I smirked: “And that’s after like, a week of godhood, just wait until I have complete control over my powers, that will be a fight worthy for you to remember.”  
“That’s a deal Jackson.” He said before standing up groaning and limping away, leaving me alone in the arena, or so I thought.

“That was quite a fight” I heard a warm, soothing voice repeat Ares’ words. Just by the voice alone did I know who was talking to me.”  
“Happy to see you Hestia, how are you doing?” I asked while turning around.  
“I’m doing fine, certainly now I have my place in the council back, but you’re not doing that great, are you?” she asked, gesturing to my now empty hand.  
I looked melancholically at my empty hand, missing the feeling of riptide in it.  
“I may have a solution” Hestia interrupted my thoughts.  
I looked up, full of hope, but she lifted her hand and said: “But first something else. You have been my champion for over a year now, but I didn’t ever give you my blessing.” And she gestured to come closer.  
I walked over with a limp of my own and Hestia raised her hand until it was at my forehead, between my eyebrows. Suddenly her hands started glowing, giving me a sensation of sitting near a contained fire, but sensing that if I handled it improperly it would explode and incinerate everything it touched.  
Hestia lowered her hand and said: “Rise Perseus Jackson, god of energy, son of Poseidon and my Champion. You now hold the power to summon exquisite meals and control fire.”  
I made a slight bow and said: “Thank you Lady…”  
She interrupted her with her always present: “Just Hestia is fine.”  
“…Lady Hestia” I finished, putting extra stress on the Lady part, making her blush golden a bit and smile.  
“You said you have a solution?” I asked eagerly.  
“Yes, but as you say, I am a Lady, so I don’t have to tell you” she teased.  
“What, Hestia…” I started flustered.  
Hestia laughed, shutting me up: “It’s alright Percy, I was just teasing you. But you’ll see tomorrow what I meant with my solution.” She said, before giving me a peck on the cheek and flashing away.

**A.N. a bit of a shorter chapter than usually, but I really wanted to post this. Next chapter we’ll add someone to the Harem and Percy gets his new weapon and believe me if I say that it’s going to be awesome!  
as always  
Greetings from the second circle**   
  



	7. Arm up

**A.N. well, well, well, another chapter, it was long due, but the first few weeks have been quite a hassle. Anyway, back to smut. And to the person who has left us a troll review, hope you had fun. But we know who you are. And we’re coming for you. To the others, don’t test me. Hope you enjoy as a warm-hearted person gets added to the Harem.**

Hestia pov

It was utterly heart shattering to see Percy has he told us he lost Riptide. The weapon had played a key role in his life the past few years, and the loss of it will hurt a lot. He wouldn’t know it at first, but then his habits will get turned over whenever he was getting in a fight.   
He needed a new weapon and train with it. Now.  
“Hey aunty, you shot us a look during the meeting” someone pulled her out of her ponders.  
I looked up and smiled at Apollo and Hephaestus.  
“Yes, I did. Percy needs a replacement weapon, ASAP” I answered.  
Hephaestus seemed lost in thought, probably about another of his mechanical creatures to torment those poor demigods whenever it turned out to be a failed experiment.  
I called out to him, and to my surprise he answered immediately: “Yes yes, I was listening. I was thinking of some potential designs.”  
“No bells and whistles” Apollo said to my approval but was completely against his nature.  
“I wasn’t planning to. Solely functional. An object of war and destruction. Considering our enemy, it should be something that disturbs and terrifies the enemies just by calling its name. Something able to defeat a primordial” he mused to himself.  
“I like the sound of that” I smiled at him.  
“But what are you going to make it out of? And if you’re going to make an alloy that’s that powerful, where are you going to forge it?”  
“Hmm, I have a few ideas considering the alloy, but probably the only place that will be hot enough to forge the weapon is you.”  
“M-me?” Apollo asked startled.  
“Not literally you. I mean the sun. I’ll also need you, Hestia, and about a 5 cubic meters of water from Phlegethon and Acheron” Hephaestus explained.  
“Hmm, I’ll ask Hades. Maybe you can ask Hermes to get you the required metals” I advised.  
“I will do that Lady Hestia” Hephaestus said, and walked away, probably already having finished the design.  
“You know, I know I’m hot, but I didn’t think Hephaestus swung that way” Apollo laughed, earning a quick laugh from me before I walked away.

“Do you have everything?” I asked Hephaestus.  
“I do. I’ve been able to prepare the alloy, but further forging will have to be done in the sun.”  
I looked at Apollo who sighed: “Yeah, yeah, I get it” and summoned his sun chariot in the form of a large delivery van to put all Hephaestus stuff in and gestured for all of us to get in, the Sun God aiming for his domain after we took off.

Hephaestus had been hammering away on the piece of metal for several hours by now, really showing how much attention he was giving it and how perfect he wanted it to get. Apollo and I had been stirring up the forge all the time, and to my surprise, the waters of the river of fire got it even hotter, just reaching the right temperature for the alloy to melt.  
Hephaestus tempered the weapon a final time in the water of Acheron, pulling out what was probably his masterpiece, which sent shivers of fear across all our backs, so strong was the fear inducing aura of power of the weapon.  
“D-d-damn” was all Apollo commented.  
Hephaestus put a fitting scabbard on it and wrapped it up in a large piece of cloth, holding tightly onto the terrifying bundle.  
“Let’s go give Percy his replacement” I said, leading the way out. We stepped in the now sporty SUV of Apollo as the cave that lead to the center of the sun, which was about 28 million Fahrenheit, or about 15 million degrees Celsius, collapsed, destroying the flaming forge.

Percy pov

Riptide’s destruction had a way bigger impact than I first suspected. All of my monster fighting had been with the incredible sort. I also hadn’t realized it had had an impact on Artemis, as it was the last thing Zoe left.   
I was ripping and tearing at the dummies in my gym to stay busy. But this form of fighting had become boring, considering I had been honing my energy powers.   
It had come to the point I could stop any object from moving in a blink of an eye. I could fly as I desired and could make anyone and anything I wanted fly up.   
Besides that, I was able to manipulate the individual atoms in the air to morph into anything I wanted. I had tried summoning a replacement for Riptide, but nothing could even come close to the perfection the sword had. The weapons I made didn’t appear from thin air, they were _created_ from it.

I was shaken out of my thoughts as I heard a knock behind me, so I turned around.   
“Apollo, Hephaestus, Lady Hestia” I greeted the trio standing in my hall.  
“Can you come to the living room?” Hestia asked kindly, so I grabbed my shirt that was laying around and followed them up.

“So, what’s this about?” I asked as we all sat down in my lounge.  
“We all know how devastated you were because of Riptide’s destruction, even if you didn’t realize it immediately, so I called out to Hephaestus here to help me with something.” Hestia answered, but not really answering at the same time.  
“Is this about the surprise we talked about?” I asked curiously.  
Hestia nodded, and Hephaestus caught my attention as he started unwrapping something he had brought with him.  
I watched mesmerized as I saw a sheath getting revealed. From afar, it looked like it was just plain celestial bronze, but as I looked closer, there were parallel lines of gold, black, white-silvery, dark grey and slivery-blue lines, spiraling down.

Now that cloth wraps were gone, I could see the hilt and pommel of the sword Hephaestus was holding. The hilt and pommel were both pitch black with the same lines as the scabbard, but this time, they made an interesting pattern. But what interested him more was the slight aura of power that made him… scared? … of the sword.  
Hephaestus took the sword up and hesitantly pulled it out of the sheath, revealing a 4-foot sword, hilt included.   
Unlike the hilt, cross guard and pommel, the blade was a shining white, with the returning colors not as lines, but as a hue across the blade. The blade, although being simply beautiful, was frightening, sending shivers across the backs of Hestia, Hephaestus and Apollo. To me though, the sword’s aura seemed to call out to him, to take the weapon and make it his.

Hesitantly, I reached out to take the sword. The moment my fingers curled themselves around the hilt, the powerful aura surged and then calmed down to a dormant like state.  
I caressed the blade in awe.  
“Be careful with this weapon Perseus. It’s probably one of my most dangerous creations, and that says a lot” Hephaestus started, and I could only agree.  
“The hilt is made from an alloy of Stygian Iron and… Tartarian Steel” His words almost made me fall out of my couch.  
“Tartarian what now?” I yelled out.  
“Tartarian Steel. Apart from making the pain from an injury to a monster way higher, it poisons any creature it cuts.”  
“But it’s the hilt, so it won’t really do much cutting would it?” I commented.  
“No, but you can hit people and things with it. But onto the gem in it.” I looked closer to the pommel and noticed it had a dark red gem in it.  
“An Empyrean fire stone” Apollo said.  
Seeing my confused face, Hestia explained: “Empyrean fire is a divine flame that Apollo and I created. It’s easily one of the most destructive powers I’ve ever seen. It has the ability to consume everything it touches, and the more the fire burns, the stronger it becomes.”  
“That’s… worrisome” was all I said as a response.  
“The Empyrean fire stone is used to store it. With it in your possession, you can make use of it, and seeing as you’re the god of energy, I think you’ll be able to contain it” Apollo explained further.  
“Let’s continue with the sword. The hilt is wrapped in drakon leather, which provides amazing grip. The cross guard is an alloy of Tartarian Steel, Stygian Iron and Adamantine” Hephaestus tried continuing, only to be interrupted again.  
“Adamantium, like, what they injected in Wolverine?”  
“No, Adamantine. The most durable, lightweight and at the same time rarest material to have ever existed. It’s basically metallic diamond. We’re able to melt it and make alloys with it. The roman version of Tartarus has pillars of Adamantine so that no creature, divine or monstrous, are able to get out. The blade of your sword is made from an alloy of mostly Adamantine, but with Tartarian Steel, Stygian Iron, Celestial Bronze, Imperial Gold and Immortal Titanium. Your blade is by all means, indestructible, as is the fitting shield.” Hephaestus said as he revealed a white shield with a black rim. The shield was built from pure Adamantine, and the rim an alloy of the other metals.  
“Damn” I was completely speechless.  
I started to get in a ready stance, but Hephaestus stopped me by staying: “This sword was only able to be forged in the hottest of forges. I’ve forged it in the center of the sun, the fire being fueled by a contained Empyrean flame and fueled up with water from Phlegethon. Later, the sword was tempered in the waters of Acheron, river of pain and fear. This weapon contains all the Adamantine left in this realm Perseus, try not to lose it.”  
“I’ll only lose it when the enemy pries it out of my cold dead hands. That’s a vow I make on the Styx, Hephaestus.” And as my words left my mouth, thunder rumbled over Olympus, sealing the promise, making Hephaestus nod in approval.  
“Ow, I’m also going to make some fitting armor for you with the leftovers, but that’ll take time.”

The moment we finished talking, I flashed into the Olympian arena and called out to Ares to come join me.  
“Ready to get beaten again?” I heard a smug voice yell to me from across the arena.  
I turned around, grinning: “Depends if you’re talking about yourself or not, Ares. Because I’ll most definitely not pull the short straw today.”  
“We’ll see about that” he answered, squinting a bit as I turned to face him, my sheathed sword in my hand. “I see you’ve got a replacement for riptide.”  
I nodded in response, not revealing my blade.  
Ares smirked: “Then let’s see how long you last when I don’t hold back” and my eyes widened as he stormed over to me, making me barely able to parry his spear thrust.   
It kept going like that as I kept my defense up, nearing perfection.

And then, I attacked. I slid my sword, which I had yet to name, out of the scabbard, revealing the shining white blade to all the spectators, earning a loud gasp from the crowd as I smirked to Ares and changed in a blur, striking left and right, stabbing wherever I could, giving Ares a real run for his money. The only way I hadn’t defeated him yet, was that Ares could adapt to powers that hindered him while fighting, like me stopping his movements, so I couldn’t use those.  
But then, I started using objects left and right of me to throw at him and it didn’t take long before I had made a roaring hurricane of sand, cutting Ares in every exposed part of his body. Meanwhile, I was floating in the eye of the storm, grinning wide.  
Suddenly, I commanded the sand to form a battering ram, slamming Ares into the edge of the Arena, holding Ares in place with a continuous stream of sand plowing into him, while I casually walked closer.  
The fight ended as I gently put my sword in the slit of his helmet, resting the tip of the blade against the skin of his nose.  
“Dead” my voice resonated through the Arena as my sand hurricane died down.  
I raised my sword high, sending shivers of terror across the bystanders’ backs before I put my sword away.

“That’s quite the sword you have there” he commented.  
“Yeah, Hephaestus made it” I answered, holding my sword out for Ares to inspect it.  
“Hmm, interesting. An amazing choice of materials. A hand-and-a-half arming sword, which a slight diamond shape, hinting at the Greek origins of the weapon. The balance is great for both slashing, chopping and thrusting. A masterpiece. I’d go on a rampage to get my hands on this sword. Do you have a name for it yet?”  
“No, I’m still deciding.”  
“Hmm. This is an amazing sword, but there’s also a lot of magic coursing through it, so you better put it away.”  
I did as he said and slid my blade in its sheath, dampening the aura to the point you had to try to sense it.  
I was about to flash away when Ares stopped me by saying: “Be careful not to burn yourself” before flashing away himself.

I was still cracking my head on his words as I appeared in my living room and flopped down on one of the couches as I heard a voice say: “So, how was the spar?”  
Alarmed, I jumped up at the voice as I knew exactly who’s it was.  
“Aphrodite” I greeted her.  
She smiled at me, saying: “That was quite the fight you put up. My husband made one godly sword, I have to say.”  
I laughed: “Yeah, he did. Not to be blunt or anything, but why are you here?”  
Suddenly, she got a purple glint her brown eyes as she started crawling over to me on the couch.  
When she got to me, she licked my earlobe, sending shivers over my back as she whispered: “I think you can already guess.”  
She started stroking my uncovered chest, scraping her nails along it, down to my waist, making circles just above the hem of my training shorts as she nibbled my neck.  
I gasped involuntarily as she slipped her hand in my pants, grasping my hardening dick.   
She smirked: “Seems you’re enjoying this”, coaxing a groan out of my throat as she started stroking slowly.  
She whispered: “Hope you don’t mind someone joining us.”  
I was about to say I didn’t care as I saw my patroness entering the room, a heavy blush on her cheeks. I jumped up, making Aphrodite release my dick.  
“Hestia!” I flustered, only making her blush deeper.  
“Percy honey, you shouldn’t make her so shy” and she pulled me back in the couch, my head resting on her tits as she held me there. “Hestia here has just asked for some… guidance with you”, making Hestia’s blush even deeper as she looked away.  
I was about to say something, but Aphrodite interrupted me: “Yes, she knows about you kinks, but we’ll try to stay calm, aren’t we?” She continued by whispering in my ear: “And when you’re done with her, you can blow of some steam on me, alright?” Instantly turning me on, even more as I just noticed what Hestia was wearing. She was wearing a red lingerie set that was detailed with black cloth. Although it wasn’t a revealing set, it looked amazing on Hestia.  
In bright contrast, Aphrodite was wearing a short, dark pink dress with a deep V-neck, showing of her large D or DD-cup tits.  
I nodded to Aphrodite suggestion and relaxed a bit as Hestia hesitantly came closer.  
But Aphrodite had other plans as she pounced on Hestia, practically tackling her on the cushiony floor, pinning Hestia to the floor as she straddled her waist.  
If I wasn’t hard yet, I certainly was when Aphrodite kissed Hestia, pouring some lust magic in the kiss, making Hestia horny. But unfortunately, I had already been hard, so by now my dick was throbbing for some pussy.  
Aphrodite sat up in a seductive way, sticking her amazing ass out as she smirked at me, licking her lips at the tent in my pants.  
“Someone is excited” Aphrodite got out just before Hestia’s hands shot out to her tits, pulling the dress away, fondling the lust goddess’ tits. Did I mention yet she hadn’t been wearing a bra?  
Anyway, Aphrodite moaned, but pulled away, pouting, leaving a whining Hestia.  
“Percy, come here” she said, her own eyes already flooding with lust.

Aphrodite moved Hestia’s panties away, revealing her soaking pussy as Hestia gasped at the cool air touching her groin.  
Aphrodite smiled as I took out my cock, giving her a taste before I positioned it at my patroness’ pussy.   
I looked Hestia in the eyes, and to my surprised only saw lust and need as she fondled her near D-cup tits.   
“Come one Perrrrcy, she wants it” Aphrodite purred in my ear, rubbing her now naked tits against my arm.  
Not needing more encouragement, I started pushing in, already making her arche her back as I entered.   
I groaned at her tightness as I slowly slid in, earning a pained gasp and moan as I probably just broke her hymen. “Wait, that was her…”  
“Don’t think about it babe, just give her what she wants” Aphrodite whispered hoarsely, urging me to continue.  
I continued sliding in until I felt I had reached Hestia’s cervix. Then, I started sliding out, but having a hard time as Hestia’s tight cunt was sucking me in, hugging every square inch of dick tightly.   
As I had pulled back, I thrust back in, making her scream in pleasure.  
I continued this pattern, going faster and faster, drowning Hestia in a sea of pleasure as she learned how it felled to get fucked.  
I kept going faster and faster for a while until I had reached the fastest Hestia could handle at the moment as she was turned into a moaning and screaming slut, begging me to fuck her with all the lewd sounds she was making, and I gave her exactly what she wanted.

“You like this, don’t you, slut?” I moaned, thrusting in.  
Hestia could only groan in response, but I thought it was a positive one, so I just kept going.  
After a while of pounding and earning moans, I suddenly stopped, just keeping my dickhead in, making Hestia whimper.  
She reached down, stroking my shaft, coaxing me to go back to fucking her.  
I leaned down and whispered in her ear before nibbling on it: “Then beg your master for it.”  
“Please master, fuck my pussy!” she cried out, her voice filled with need.  
I pinched her nipple before whispering: “I didn’t hear you address yourself properly _slave_ ”, making her shiver.  
She begged a bit softer this time: “Please master, I’m your slave, fuck me.”  
I proceeded to fuck the living daylights out of her, reducing her in a moaning mess.

It didn’t take long before she came, her spasming walls pushing me over the edge along with her, making me fill her just used pussy to brim with my hot semen as she collapsed, losing consciousness as my mark appeared on her thigh.

I had just pulled my dick out of my unconscious patroness when Aphrodite pounced me, nibbling my ear and licking my neck frantically.  
“Someone needs some attention” I teased her as Aphrodite attacked my collarbone.  
She tried straddling me, but I quickly turned myself around her, getting behind her as she suddenly found herself in doggy style. I didn’t hesitate to slap her ass, moaning softly as I saw the ripples going through her bubble butt.  
Aphrodite responded my twerking a bit while biting her lip as she looked me in the eyes. I couldn’t help but feel her ass up and sink my fingers in her soft ass cheek. I decided to spank her a bit before we would fuck, so I did just that, turning her ass golden bit by bit, making her gasp and moan softly each time my hand connected with her ass.

“C’mon Percy, I really to feel you” Aphrodite moaned as her ass was bright golden by now.  
I smirked, rubbing her ass in satisfaction: “Mmmm, a shame I won’t care what you want. You’re a slut of a slave, and I’m going to treat you like it” I said as I slapped her ass hard, making her yelp.  
“Also, no turning pain in pleasure, for now at least, alright?”  
“Yes…m-master” she said before pushing her ass in my groin and rubbing her ass cheeks against my manhood, getting it between her cheeks, making me moan as she moved her hips up and down.  
I reached forward and pushed her between her shoulder blades, forcing her to use her head as support.  
I took each of her arms and put them on her back, tying them together.  
“There, harm- and defenseless as a slave should be, don’t you agree?” I asked the lust goddess as I spanked her again.  
“Y-yes, master” she lustfully agreed, eager to get fucked, hard.  
And that’s what I did. I slid my cock completely in in just one quick motion, tearing through her cervix full force, making Aphrodite scream in pleasure and pain as my huge rod pierced her tight womanhood.  
“Fuck you’re tight” I groaned.  
“That’s thanks to my powers, but you’re so fucking huge it’s filling me up completely!” she moaned loud in her sexy hoarse voice.  
For once, I wouldn’t give my soon to be slave time to adjust but just started pounding Aphrodite’s dripping pussy, making her moan uncontrollably.  
After a while, I reached forward to take her massive, swaying tits in my hands, groping them and tweaking the nipples between the bases of my fingers, making Aphrodite arche her back.

As I slipped in and out of her womb in a rapid pace, it didn’t take long before Aphrodite’s already tight walls started clenching my cock even harder as she came on my dick.   
The increased pleasure was about to push me over the edge as well, but before I could fill her up, I pulled out, spraying my cum all over her ass and back, making the lust filled beauty in front of me gasp as the hot ropes stuck to her.

I pushed my tip against her tight asshole, rubbing it a bit to get some cum rubbed on my tip to lube it up a bit, making her moan at the same time.  
She had just barely come down from her high as I released her hands and slammed my cock in her super tight ass. Immediately she used her hands to spread her ass cheeks for me as she threw her head back, moaning loud.

I just shook my head and started pounding her amazing ass as every time I thrusted in, her thicc thighs and ass wrapped around my body.  
Her tight ass made us both cum quickly, and this time I didn’t pull out and thrusted in as hard as I could, filling her ass up with cum as she squirted her juices all over my lower-thighs.

I got up and pulled her up by her hair, making her kneel in front of me, her nose pressed under my balls, forcing her to sniff my scent.  
“You smell divine” was what she said after sniffing my balls for a few movements, licking her lips as she hungrily looked at my liquid-covered cock.

I let myself fall down in one of the comfy couches and draped my arms over the back rest of it as I spread my legs, painting a clear picture of what I wanted her to do.  
Slowly, she came crawling closer, eyes fixed on my groin.

She started the blowjob by licking me under my balls, easily finding one of my weak spots, making me shudder.   
She continued by going up, licking me continuously as she looked my deep in the eyes.  
She reached my tip and swirled her tongue slowly around it a few times before finally closing her lips around it.  
She first bobbed a bit up and down on my tip, flicking her tongue against the tendon the back of it, before taking all of my length, snugging her nose against my abdomen, looking me seductively in the eyes.   
I groaned slightly as I felt the muscles in her throat massage my cock as it slid in and out of her warm throat.   
She took my groan as a chance to gain some control and started going faster and deeper, making me groan and moan loud as I hadn’t ever gotten a blowjob even close as good as this one.  
And it should come to no surprise I wasn’t able to hold it as long as usual, spurting my cum in her mouth, pulling it out and shooting it all over her face. She moaned a bit and use her fingers to scoop it up and seductively licking her fingers clean, before stroking my cock until it stood up again, giving me a sly grin before mounting my waist.  
She sat down, pushing my boner down, resting between her jiggly ass cheeks as she pushed her bust against my chest, rubbing her hips against my abdomen.  
She nibbled on my earlobe for a second before whispering: “A moment ago so dominant, but look at you now, all so submissive.”  
Without hesitating, I pushed her on her back, holding her legs spread with mine, her hands pinned down above he head, my face hovering a mere inch above hers.   
I whispered back: “Look who’s getting dominated now” and rubbed my cock against her folds, making her moan loud.  
I grinned and turned her on her back, pushing her legs wide with mine, holding her arms together behind her back, making her shiver a bit.  
Suddenly, I lined up my dick and thrust it in all the way, making Aphrodite gasp loud.  
I held my cock there and smacked her ass: “Hmm, who’s in control now, slut?”  
“Y-you master” she moaned.  
I squeezed her ass hard and growled: “That’s right. I’m you master. You’re nothing more than a tool for me to cum, get that?”  
All Aphrodite did as an answer was whimper softly, but I didn’t care and started thrusting in and out of her dripping cunt, making Aphrodite moan loud.

We were in the middle of fucking when Hestia started waking up, so before she knew what was happening, I ordered her to get in front of Aphrodite’s head and spread her legs which she did.  
I slapped Aphrodite’s ass, growling: “Eat her out, bitch”, which is exactly what she started doing.   
She leaned on her elbows as she started eating Hestia’s wet cunt while I was hammering her own, making it only better for Hestia who quickly changed in a moaning and whimpering mess.

Like this, it didn’t take long for Hestia to spray her juices in Aphrodite’s face, but I wasn’t done yet.  
“Next hole” I growled to Aphrodite to whined softly.   
I quickly pulled out and spanked her hard, “I’m the master, you’re the slave. If I tell you to do something, you do it. Get that, _slave_?”  
She whimpered: “Yes m-master.”  
I spanked her again: “What are you to me? Say it, bitch”  
“A tool to cum master. Your slave” she moaned, pouting.  
I went back to pounding her pussy while she guided Hestia to lay on her stomach too, pushing her smaller, yet firm ass in Aphrodite’s face, who immediately started licking her asshole, making Hestia blush deep gold as she moaned.

We kept this train as Hestia made it clear she was about to go over the edge, and I felt Aphrodite’s tight cunt start to tremble around my big cock, signaling she was close too.  
I thrusted in deep and hard, hitting her cervix, growling in her ear: “You may cum slave” and she did just that, in synch with Hestia, who sprayed her juices all over Aphrodite’s chin and chest.

Aphrodite’s spasming cunt was also too much, making me cum deep in her pussy. I shot out more than usual, which was probably caused by some magic of her.

Anyway, I filled her pussy to the point our combined juices spilled out of her cunt.   
I stood up and almost immediately, Aphrodite sat on her spread knees with a begging look on her face.  
I grabbed her hair and she opened her mouth, letting me slide my cock in.

After she was done cleaning, she tried getting up, but I held her like this, wanting to cum one final time.  
Aphrodite hummed on my cock as she realized what I wanted to do and start sucking my cock. This time, she didn’t deepthroat me, but kept it feeling really good.

This time I lasted quite a while longer and Aphrodite tried some harder, sucking my balls as she jerked me off, wrapping her tongue around my shaft, all of it. And at the end, I slammed my cock in her throat and came down her throat, giving also another taste of my cum.

I pulled out of her mouth, watching Aphrodite’s face change from a satisfied smile into a grimace as my symbol, the dodecahedron, burned itself in her thigh.

 **A.N. alright guys, that’s it for this chapter, my second biggest yet, biggest if you don’t count son of death. As always, I’ll encourage you to join the server, one I share with a few friends, to partake in the making of this story/give some suggestions. Also, leave a review/pm me for a name for Percy’s new sword.**  
and as always  
Greetings from the second circle


	8. relocation

I woke up the next morning in my lounge area, looking over me two new goddesses that laid on the soft carpeted floor.  
I smiled as I saw them both sprawled out, with a slight smile on their face.

I also realized something. Maybe it was time to get everyone together and set up some rules.  
But first: breakfast. Before that, I went up to my room and put on a tight, blue T-shirt and some cargo shorts.

I went to the kitchen and opened the fridge, fully expecting it to be empty, but lo and behold, there was exactly what I wanted: eggs, bacon, butter and orange juice.  
While I was preparing my breakfast, I was thinking about what I would tell the girls and such, how to act.  
This still went on during the actual consuming of my meal.  
Halfway through my bacon did a sound startle me a bit. I looked up to see Hestia getting up, groaning loud, her hair a mess.  
I smiled at her: “Good morning.”  
My voice clearly startled her, seeing as she almost jumped up, looking around in a confused manner.  
“Where am I? W-Why am I wearing _this_?” she asked, motioning to the lacy lingerie she was wearing.  
“Don’t you remember?” I asked.  
“N-Not really, it’s all a bit hazy.” She answered blushing gold, trying to cover her beautiful body.  
Seeing this, I stood up and started pulling my t-shirt over my head, revealing my toned abdominals and chest muscles.  
I walked over to her, grinning as she blushed a deeper shade of gold and looked away. I turned her head back to look at me.  
“Put your hands up.” She did as I say, and I gingerly let my shirt slip over her head, hiding her body from my eyes.  
She looked down, still blushing.  
“Hungry?” I asked her.  
She just nodded as an answer. I smirked and helped her up, taking a plate out of the cupboard and I put it at the seat beside me, gesturing for her to sit down.  
As she slowly made her way over to me, I scraped some egg and bacon on her plate and continued eating myself.  
I noticed Hestia was doing a good job at not getting noticed.  
But not good enough, so I asked: “So, why me, why now?”  
Face flushed golden, she answered: “W-What are you talking about?”  
I leaned in, whispering in her ear: “You know exactly what I’m talking about, don’t you, my cute slave?” before softly biting her earlobe.  
She shivered at my words and touched, her mouth hanging open in a silent moan.  
I let go of her ear and smirked: “Are you going to answer my question?”  
“I-I wanted to wait for a more… calm time, but seeing as we’re now practically in an open war against Chaos itself, I’m not sure if there will ever be a calmer time.”  
I looked at her as she looked down at her plate, moving her fork through the food on it.  
I softly asked: “But why me?”  
She looked at me: “Well, you’re one of the most genuine and kind people I’ve met in our world. Most people are pushing their own agenda or are pretending something they aren’t. You can be blunt, but in heart, you’re gentle, even with your” she looked back down, whisperingly finishing her sentence: “fetishes.”  
I laughed: “Bet you didn’t expect that, did you?”  
She almost audibly blushed as she whispered: “No.”  
I leaned over again, and whispered: “And I didn’t expect you to enjoy it so much” my tongue flicked over the helix of her ear before I continued: “,slave”, making her shudder again, this time moaning softly.  
I sat back straight and said: “Eat up, you’ll be meeting the others shortly.”  
Her head shot up: “Others?”

I woke up Aphrodite up by shaking her around.  
The moment she saw me, she bit her lip and hoarsely said: “Good morning, Master. Did you enjoy our session tonight.”  
I just smirked and helped her to her feet.  
I was just about to tell her to put some clothes on when she snapped her fingers, making the drying cum on her back and ass vanish as a loose yet short white dress appeared on her body.  
She made a fast, full twirl, making her dress flow up and reveal the still absence of underwear.  
“Do you like it master?”  
I just smirked as a response and walked away, preparing myself for the gathering, as I had decided to call it, and getting the other girls here. The goddesses would be easy, as they could just flash here, but the others couldn’t.

“Prepare to flash” I sent to their minds, starting to use my powers.

**Piper pov  
**I was chilling in the grass with my cabin members when I heard a voice say “Prepare to flash” in my head. At that moment, I was expecting some psychic monster force me to flash my tits or something, but all I heard were screams and yells as everything went white in front of my eyes.

**Annabeth pov  
**I regret it. I regretted it all. I don’t know why I thought Percy would leave me just because he was a god. He technically did, but him getting angry showed he still cared for me.  
Anyway, I was having one of my sparse free moments with the rest of my cabin members when I heard Percy’s voice tell me to prepare to flash. This filled me with happiness, as it meant that he hadn’t forgotten about me.  
I closed my eyes and smiled as I felt myself flash away.

**Reyna pov  
**The last few days had been hectic. Ever since Percy had appeared, and well, took my virginity, there had been numerous attacks of various monsters. The legion was exhausted, they wouldn’t be able to hold much longer, even with the help of Jason.  
I was talking to the centurions to see if anyone had any ideas, when suddenly, Percy flashed in.  
We all shot up at his appearance.  
“I’m gonna borrow Reyna for a minute” he said, and without waiting for an answer, he grabbed my arm and flashed us away.

**Percy pov**  
“Why are we here?” Piper asked as I returned with Reyna. By now, everyone was here, Annabeth, Reyna, Piper, Hecate, Hestia and Aphrodite.  
“Well, I’m going to be blunt about it. You’re all my slaves.”  
Immediately, they all started yelling, so I boomed: “Shut up! One at a time!”  
“What the fuck do you mean I’m your slave?” Reyna yelled.  
I was about to explain when Annabeth did it for me: “Each one of us has admitted Percy to be our master, or us being his slave.”  
“THAT WAS DURING SEX!” Reyna yelled.  
Aphrodite came to the rescue, or at least tried to, saying: “Well, now we get him all we want, whenever we want.”  
Reyna just huffed and went to sit in one of the couches.  
“Piper, you want to say anything?”  
“Why are you doing this?”  
“At first, I didn’t even know that was happening. Later, I thought it would be a possible way for me to give you immortality too.”  
“Y-You want to do that?”  
“Yes. I want to keep the people I’m close with alive.”  
“That is cute, I guess.” She answered, clearly not sure if she meant it. “But, what about your mom?”  
I froze. I couldn’t make my mom my slave, could I?  
I corrected myself though and said: “I’ll also have to make a hierarchy.”  
“What do you mean?” Reyna asked.  
“Well, someone has to be the mistress, and others are the omegas of the hierarchy.” I explained.  
“So, who’s what?” Aphrodite asked.  
“Well, that depends if Annabeth has something to say.” I said, looking at her.  
She looked down: “Look, Percy, I euhm, I was scared. I didn’t know if anything would change between us now that you’ve become a god. I needed someone to console me, and then I ran into him.”  
“You could’ve come to me to console you. For this, you’ll be lowest in rank, for now.”  
I looked to the others and said: “Alright, Piper, you and Reyna are my mistresses. Hestia’s second and Aphrodite and Hecate are normal level.”  
“Why am I only normal level? You have this because of me!” Hecate yelled, gesturing to the others.  
“You’re also the reason I was disloyal to Annabeth. That’s why you’re not higher, slave.”  
Mumbling, she sat down.  
“You can go now” I dismissed them. “Hestia, Aphrodite, don’t start anything important, I have a feeling we’ll be having something to do in a moment.”  
Both of them gave me a different reaction. Aphrodite eyed my crotch lustfully, bit her lip and said: “Okay, master.” While Hestia just gave me a weird look.  
I flashed Annabeth and Piper away back to camp, leaving me with Reyna.  
“Percy, what the fuck is this b…”  
“Not now, Reyna. Have a seat” she did as I told her, so I cut straight to the cheese: “I want to merge the legion with camp Half-Blood.”  
“What? And what about New Rome? You can’t expect me to abandon it!” she yelled angrily.  
“Calm down, little fury. The merge only goes through if I can give New Rome a safe space to stay.”  
“Like where?”  
“Here, on Olympus. The mountain is as big as it needs to be, so we can make it expand, create a lower level where New Rome can stay.”  
“You’re forgetting New Rome is in California.”  
“New Rome is where the Romans are.” I stated, having a point. “C’mon Rey. You’re barely holding on. The legion is weakened. You can barely manage to repel the monsters hording your boarders because you don’t have enough legionnaires. We may not be with too much either, but our fighting style and powers allow us to stay safe. Imagine, a legion of Romans and Greeks side to side. Each cohort gets a squad of Greeks to back it up. The power wielders can give amazing support and hit hard. You’ve seen me fight like a Greek when I was still a demigod. Now imagine a few hundred of those, fighting in the legion. We can learn from you, getting more disciplined, while you can learn your demigods to wield their powers with their full potential. We would be a force to be reckoned with.”  
She thought about this for a moment, knowing that she actually didn’t have another choice.  
“That… would be a solution.”  
“Alright, let’s get to the throne room.”

I flashed the both of us to the throne room and called the others.  
“Sit at my feet” I told Reyna as I grew to 14 feet in length and sat down in my throne that was humming with energy.

One by one the gods flashed in, sitting in their thrones. I expertly ignored Aphrodite as she sent me a seductive wink and waited until everyone was seated.  
“Why did you call this meeting?” Zeus boomed.  
“I called this meeting because I talked to Reyna about affairs concerning both New Rome as Camp Half-Blood.” At the mention of Reyna and New Rome, there went a ripple through the gods as all of them changed in their Roman Form.  
“What are these matters?” Jupiter asked.  
“New Rome is suffering, great God king” Reyna started. “Perseus talked to me about an idea he had. His idea is to blend the Legion and Camp Half-Blood together, set New Rome on Olympus and merge the Pantheons.”  
Jupiter rose and looked strangely at me and Reyna: “Why would we do that?”  
“Sir, the Legion is dying, we can’t repel the infinite horde of monsters storming our gates. At this rate, New Rome shall fall.”  
“That is… worrisome” Mars said.  
“It is indeed my lord. Percy’s idea was to merge the Legion and the Greeks in one. The Greeks could teach us to wield our powers to full extent and fight outside of the Roman box, while we could teach the Greeks a more disciplined way of fighting. Both sides could benefit greatly from this.” The Latina said.  
“And what with our forms?” Minerva asked.  
Before Reyna could answer that question, I rose and said: “I suggest everyone takes his most powerful form as we are at war with Chaos. After that, we can pick the form that has our preference.”  
“An excellent idea” Minerva said, instantly turning back into Athena. Neptune, Mars, Venus, Diana, Mercury, Pluto, Bacchus and Ceres all turned Greek again, Jupiter, Juno and Hephaestus staying in their Roman Forms.  
“Now that that is settled, we need to take preparations for the transfer. Where do we put New Rome?”  
“Percy had opted to expand Olympus, making a lower level to accommodate New Rome, while the Legion stays on Long Island.”  
“That shall be done. Percy, I count on you to help Reyna in getting all the Romans here safely.” Jupiter said.  
Suddenly Dionysus jumped up, yelling: “Wait, does that mean I get to babysit the Romans too? Ah hell no!”  
“Lord Jupiter, if I may. I would like to take Dionysus’ place as camp counselor, if that is alright with you.”  
“Are you sure you’re ready for that, Perseus? It’s a great responsibility.” He responded.  
“I am.”  
“Then it’s settled. Dionysus, your punishment is lifted, although you’re still banned from drinking alcohol.”  
He grumbled: “Fine.”  
“Perseus, I suggest you and miss Arellano start preparations to move New Rome and the Legion. By the time you arrive, Lower Olympus will be ready.”  
“Well, I’ll try to flash everything here or to camp.”  
“Flash? How are you going to flash buildings?” Artemis asked.  
“I have control over energy, and by extent matter.” I explained, not divulging in what else I could do.

As the gods flashed away, I took Reyna by the arm and said: “We’ll first have to go to camp Half-Blood to tell the others.”  
As Reyna nodded, we flashed to camp, appearing in the dining pavilion as people were having lunch.  
Immediately, all the conversations stopped as the campers looked at me and Reyna.  
“Percy!” Chiron exclaimed “Why hasn’t Dionysus returned, he said he had a meeting.”  
“Dionysus has been relieved of duty and there has already been decided a replacer.”  
The few campers that remembered Tantalus, the jackass that had replaced Chiron while he had to hide groaned, while the others cheered.  
“And, euhm, who is this replacement?”  
I smiled wide, raising my arms in a grand gesture and said: “Me!”, baffling everyone.  
“Y-you?” Chiron asked.  
“Yes, me. But that’s not the point now.”  
“Then what is the point?” Annabeth asked, standing up.  
“The Roman Legion is joining us.” Immediately people started whispering among each other as they heard this news.  
“You mean, they’re joining the Greek side?” Chiron asked.  
“No. We’re currently undergoing an almost continuous assault of monsters. The legion won’t hold for much longer. And as the Legion falls, so does New Rome.” Reyna answered in my place.  
“And who says we care?” Someone from the Ares table yelled. “Maybe it’s a good thing that you Romans die.”  
Reyna grew furious and was about to jump at the guy when I intervened: “Who was it that faced Othrys as we battled the army of Chronos? From where did Jason, Hazel and Frank, three of the Seven, come from? The Romans have fought alongside us whether we knew and liked it or not. The point is our camps are at peace with each other. The Romans need our help, and that’s exactly what we’re going to do. New Rome will be placed on a new Lower Olympus, while the Legion stays here, at camp.”  
“You’re bringing them here? In our home?” a daughter of Demeter yelled, sending whispers across the room.  
“Yes. Because from this day forward, it is their home too. They will set up their camp between the woods and the dining pavilion. I did not whether or not you agree with it, it wasn’t an announcement. And what I tell you now, I will also tell the Romans. Any arguments will not end in a fight. If both parties agree to it, you can spar in the Arena. Any injuries inflicted outside of the Arena will result in a punishment. Am I clear?”  
The campers mumbled their agreement, so I nodded and flashed away with Reyna.

“Are you sure they’ll accept us?” Reyna asked worried as the pair of us walked towards the gate of the Legion.  
“I can’t be sure, but I really hope they do.” I answered.

As we walked into New Rome and handed over our weapons to Terminus, Reyna ordered everyone to go to the Senate building because she was going to do some important announcements.  
Once they entered the Senate building, they asked everyone to leave, so that Reyna could prepare.

“Citizens of New Rome” she started “For a week now, have we been under an almost constant assault by monster warbands. We can’t keep this up. The Legion is too exhausted and is too small in numbers. This is what I have talked about with Percy, and he has talked with the Olympians about this, and we’ve come with a solution.” She paused a moment for suspense, and then continued: “We’re going to move to the east coast. New Rome shall be resituated on a lower level of Olympus, while the Legion shall reside in camp Half-Blood.” People started mumbling amongst each other while she continued: “We have thought about this and have concluded that both the Romans and the Greeks shall get an advantage out of it. The Greeks will be able to learn from our discipline, while we will learn to use our powers to full extent. I expect cooperation from every one of you.” She ended her part of the speech and gave the word to Percy.  
“To make the change as easy as possible, I will relocate both your buildings and possessions directly to Lower Olympus, after which I will flash all of you there too. After that, I will do the same with the Legion.”

It took longer than I had expected. Way longer. All afternoon was spent flashing back and forth between Olympus and New Rome, relocating buildings and people.  
It was time for dinner, and I hadn’t even started with the Legion yet.  
But before I could start with it, Reyna stopped me, seeing how exhausted I was.  
“Percy, you should rest. You’re clearly exhausted.”  
I just said down, breathing heavily.  
“Do you want me to go get dinner, Percy?” Reyna asked as I sat on a hill, looking over the Legion’s encampment.  
“Yeah, that would be nice” I answered, watching Reyna as she made her way to the Legion.

All of a sudden, a war horn sounded and over the tops of the surrounding hills, a monstrous army appeared. Quickly, I made my way over to the Legion, seeing everyone rushing to get their gear. Each cohort gathered at one of the gates, the fifth staying in the center as backup, near the Eagle as a last line of defense.

I stopped Reyna as she ran past me with food, not expecting me there.  
I took the plate and told Reyna to get me some ambrosia and nectar, at which she just nodded and ran away.  
I ate the food as fast as I could, putting the plate down just as Reyna arrived with a vile of nectar and a piece of ambrosia.  
I used both of them, feeling the familiar rush of energy as the godly substances coursed through me.

Then, I raised myself in the orange dusky air.  
When I noticed all of the monsters were in the range of my attack, I set it off.  
Just around the walls of camp, a ring of a churning gold and purple appeared, shooting out, disintegrating every monster into golden dust the moment it touched it.  
I stayed where I was, hovering high in the air, an omen of death to all that oppose me.  
In my peripheral vision, I saw the Legion looking up in awe, not knowing to cheer for me or fear me.

“Get to your barracks” I told them, not getting even a whisper of resistance.  
The moment everyone was where they were supposed to be, I used my powers to an extent I had never before tried to even reach.  
In one bright flash, all of the Legion was gone, only some smoke wiggling up where the Eagle had been.

Then, the real army appeared. Where the scouting party had only consisted of a few hundred monsters, the main force was many thousands strong, dwarfing the complete army Kronos had mustered during the siege on Olympus and the defense of Othrys. I grinned dark and waited for the entire army to enter the basin. Once I saw there were no more creatures funneling in, I pulled out a pearl that one of the Hephaestus kids once gave me. It allowed me to make a short recording of my surroundings. I didn’t know why I did it, but I crunched it, starting the recording. I grinned again, unleashing the power I had been holding back for over a week now. My vision went white as my unchained power ran rampant through my body before I released it. I felt my full potential explode as my energy surged, just before launching itself out towards the army in an all-erasing wave of destruction. I opened my eyes and smiled darkly as I saw no trace of the massive army. The ground was scorched, all the plants charred away into heaps of coal and ash. Looking over the utter destruction I brought about, I summoned the pearl with the recording and flashed back to camp Half-Blood.

**A.N. That’s chapter 8 covered. I wanted to put this out just before my exams, and because of that I cut this chapter shorter than I wanted. Anyway, my account on ao3 has the same username as mine here, so be sure to go follow me there, in order to follow my story if fanfiction decides to terminate my account.  
As always, greetings from the Second**


	9. 9 training and a new beginning

I arrived, hovering over the spot in between the Legion and the Campers.   
Suddenly, one of the sons of Lyssa, the goddess of fury, crazed frenzy, and mad rage, jumped one of the Romans while screaming something incoherent and tackled the legionnaire, hitting him with all his might in his raging fury.   
Several Romans tried pulling him off, to no avail.  
Then, I arrived on the spot and yanked the Camper of the poor Roman, effortlessly throwing the teen away.  
Just then I could see who it was exactly: “Jax, calm down.”  
The muscled 16-year-old refused: “My brother was the only victim during the Siege of Camp Half-Blood. A piece of shrapnel from their explosives pierced his lungs, slicing them up from the inside. He died slowly and painfully, slowly drowning in his own blood as his lungs were getting cut up from the inside. And what happened afterwards? We made peace, nothing came of it. And that _Roman_ ” he spat the word Roman out with pure poison in his voice, “operated the onager from which the explosive was fired from.”  
He went slightly through his knees, getting in a ready stance: “And I will get my vengeance.” And ran over to the Roman he had been pummeling before.  
I got in the way of his moving fist and caught it, twisting his wrist, forcing him to lower himself as I growled: “I will not have this” I continued by yelling: “I will not have any of you fighting, get that?” I released Jax fist, letting him set a few steps back as I continued: “We have more important things to worry about, like the fucking lord of Creation planning to destroy us. We need every man we can get”  
I look at Jax in particular as I finished: “And we need them in pristine condition.”  
Jax just huffed in response, trotting away, clearly boiling with rage.

I sighed, calling for a meeting between all the camp counselors, this included Chiron, the cabin counselors of the Twelve Cabins, the centurions and praetors.  
“Percy, the rec room isn’t big enough for all of us” Chiron told me.  
I thought for a moment, before I decided to make another slight change to the scenery.  
It was a simple building, looking a lot like a version of the Temple of Vesta on the Forum Romanum, but with a bigger diameter.  
The inside was simple, just a few rows of cushioned marble with a cozy fire in the middle.  
I stepped to the middle, just in front of the fire and noticed that the Romans were sitting to my left and the Campers on my right, with Chiron in the middle.  
“Alright, I’ll quickly introduce you to each other. You all know Reyna, Frank, and Jason, and this are Michael Kahale, Larry, Hank and Leila. Michael is centurion of the first, Larry of the second and so on and Frank is centurion of the fifth cohort. Reyna and Jason are the Praetors of the Legion.   
This are Nico, son of Hades, Miranda, daughter of Demeter and Clarisse, daughter of Ares. This is Annabeth, daughter of Athena, Will, son of Apollo, Leo, son of Hephaestus” During my introduction, I got a mixture of reactions from the different sides, most clearly when I introduced Leo, but I kept going, not giving them time to start a fight “Piper is a daughter of Aphrodite and these two are Travis and Connor, twin sons of Hermes. Now, I called this meeting because of what just happened with Jax.”  
“He has a point, Percy…” Clarisse started, but I wouldn’t let her start anything.  
“That’s not the matter at hand.” I said, raising my voice, demanding silence, “my point is that I expect all of you to make sure nobody goes too far. It is your responsibility that no-one purposefully injures someone else. Apart from that, any disputes can be settled in the arena, but no severe injuries. Any duel will be overseen by the counselors of both parties, meaning the centurion of the cohort and counselor of the cabin. Do I make myself clear?”  
The Greek side mumbled something while the Romans all answered at the same time: “yes”  
I nodded “dismissed” and left, Chiron following me. “How did I do?”  
“I’ve seen worse.” He answered stoically.  
“But you’ve also seen better” I sighed.  
“Which isn’t a surprise, it’s only your first day” he said, trying to sooth me a bit.

“Percy?” I heard behind me, making me break with Chiron.  
“Yes, Reyna?”  
“I was asking myself when we would be able to return to San Francisco.”  
I sighed, slowing down as we walked.  
“Percy?” she asked worried.   
“You know those monsters I wiped out?”  
“euhm, yes, why?”  
“that was a scouting party” I said softly.  
Her eyes went wide “They were what now?”  
“When you were away, the complete group attacked. I had no other choice.”  
“What did you do?!” Reyna demanded to know.  
Instead of answering, I took out the recording, showing Reyna what I had done. It made her quiet, seeing what my current full potential was.  
“W-what did you do?” she asked, scared this time.  
“I decomposed the air molecules into pure energy, and let that energy run rampant, I let it go, all of it. That blast reduced the monster army into nothing. I am not even sure they can reform. I burned away their essence. Reyna, this is a power that could kill gods and Titans, maybe even Primordials. For good. I trust you’ll keep this to yourself, Reyna. If this gets public, well, it won’t turn out too good.”  
“I-I understand.”  
“I will probably leave somewhere the next couple of days. I don’t want to accidently hurt you guys.”  
Reyna pulled me close in a tight hug. “Just… be careful” she said in my chest.  
“Don’t worry about me. Now, go to the others and make yourself at home.

The night ended without any fights, or none the centurions and counselors couldn’t handle.  
I noticed the centurions and praetors felt more at ease in their current environment, no long having to bother with politics, they were able to bring out their inner soldier. I hadn’t seen the Legion as happy in a long time.

The next morning was a different story though. Apparently, one of the Ares kids made a snappy remark towards one of the Romans, and things got heated. Clarisse and Frank both tried to calm their party, but they couldn’t help, only watch as the two guys had to be separated by me.

“What’s going on here?” I asked, angry. The Roman guy immediately stood at attention, giving the Ares kid an opening to hit him square in the face. If only I hadn’t been there.  
I caught his fist in my palm, and very calmly called for his counselor: “Clarisse, wasn’t I clear yesterday when I told people to settle physical things in the Arena under supervision?”  
“You were, Percy” she answered, a slight nervousness audible.  
I gave the guy a violent push, forcing him on his back as I roared: “Then why has this piece of shit not understood this?”  
I pinched the bridge of my nose and sighed as I calmed myself down.  
“We’re at war, guys. We are at war with the fucking creator of everything, we can’t start fighting about stuff in the past. We might not have liked each other for over 2000 years, but right now we don’t have a choice. We can settle stuff after this war is over, right now we should prepare and train. The Greeks will teach their Roman half-brothers, -sisters and -family to use their powers more efficiently and easily. The Romans will teach the Greeks how to fight more like a team this afternoon.”  
“And how exactly will we train this?” Katie asked.  
I grinned, “By fighting me of course. The power training will be using their powers on me, and don’t go easy on me. The formation training, well, I was thinking of making a “shadow” legion. It’ll be the same size as you, and you guys have to fight it. You can plan this however you want, and I expect the Athena cabin to take the lead in this, together with Frank and Reyna. While you prepare, I’m going to train my own powers. Pray to me when you’re ready” and I flashed away.

I knew that to truly train my powers, I couldn’t have anyone around, which is why I left for the Marianas Trench, one of the most inhospitable and least inhabitable places on earth, except maybe Antarctica.

The moment I arrived, I immediately felt my powers start to drain due to the enormous pressure, more than 36,000 feet of sea water was pushing down on me, which resulted in 8 tons per square inch, or about 1000 times the normal atmospheric pressure. Normally water pressure isn’t a problem to me, but I guess that if it gets _this_ big, even Poseidon’s powers couldn’t help me.

I started of with making a safe place, somewhere I can rest when I’m too tired to take on the pressure.   
I then filled my days with sword training, the pressure making me feel like Kronos was slowing me down again, the water feeling like thick and sticky honey or sirup. Most of the time of the day was spent training my powers.

About a week later, I heard Annabeth’s voice in my head, and I grinned. _“Percy, we’re ready”_ I didn’t waste a second and flashed to camp, immediately losing the feeling of constriction as I radiated power.  
I grinned wide “ready?” I saw about everyone gulp, after which I scaled my aura back.

I saw Jason walk over to me, grinning wide “Damn, Perc, looking good”  
I chuckled back: “not looking bad either, Jace.” And indeed, he looked a lot better than when I knew him. More powerful, and less worried.  
“Yeah, the absence of politics has been doing wonders…But anyway, enough chitchat” the sky darkened, as did his eyes, lightning bolts seemingly shooting through them “time for training”  
“let’s keep our battle as the finale.”  
He sighed and powered down “fine…”

“so, who first, Annabeth?”  
she smiled at me, but not her loving smile, no. This was the smile that indicated that she was planning something, which probably wasn’t going to be in my favor.  
“well, we thought about letting everyone but the children of the big Three go together, that seemed fairer.”  
I chuckled: “good thinking. Let’s see it then.”

Almost immediately, the campers grouped into the groups of divine parent. The Ares cabin was mainly support, fused with Bellona in this case. They helped boosting the powers of the others. Meanwhile, the Aphrodite cabin started to using charmspeak on me. Those who could anyway, the others channeled their power to those who could. This hindered me, I couldn’t concentrate, making me frustrated. Anyway, each cabin used their powers to try and subdue me, like the Demeter cabin grew vines to tie me up, the Hecate cabin used magic and so on.  
They did a good job. They would most certainly be able to take down a Titan, maybe even a Giant. But I was a class of my own. Vine after vine got eviscerated, spell after spell got disrupted, and charmspeak after charmspeak got nullified.   
And with one powerful surge of power, I scrambled their positions, and as the dust settled, I stood tall, grinning: “not bad, not bad at all”  
My wise girl pouted though: “not good enough…”  
I smiled at her, trying to reassure her and the others: “I’m the god of Energy, and I’ve put myself through stuff nobody would be able to take. But we’re not done either”  
“What do you mean?” she asked.  
“Jason” the demigod in question grinned and suddenly, the huntresses appeared from the forest, and Nico shadowtraveled here too.   
Jason, Thalia, Nico, and Hazel surrounded me, readying themselves, which Jason and Thalia did by conjuring a huge thunderstorm around us, turning the sky dark in an instant, which on its turn boosted Nico and Hazel’s powers.   
But they weren’t the only ones to prepare. I sat down cross-legged, steadying my breath with my eyes closed.  
I unconsciously started to float, a few rings of pure, pulsing energy circling around me like I was a very angry atom in a dark sky, lightning crackling all around.

And then it began. The shadows itself launched themselves at me, the ground attacked me and lightning after lightning aimed itself straight at me.  
But all these attacks froze in mid-air, not crossing my energy rings, just staying in place. As I opened my eyes, dozens of lightning bolts had condensed in the air, a continuous stream of electricity as they were seemingly the only light in the world, the only cracks in the all-surrounding darkness.   
And only that moment I started my counteroffensive. With a huge shockwave I dispersed all their attacks, and took over their thunderstorm, making it a huge and powerful hurricane, and soon the whole of Long Island was covered in a whole new level of hurricane.   
The storm and rain all started to twist into a huge vortex, which centered around me. I absorbed all of it, the energy charging me up before I let go, emitting out a massive shockwave which sent everyone to the ground.

I slowly landed, dispersing the shockwave, energy almost literally radiating off me.   
I saw the shocked faces of my friends and nodded.   
“not bad, not bad at all”  
“what do you mean not bad?!” Annabeth sulked, “you had no problem dealing with the attacks”  
“That’s true, but I’m the god of Energy. I can absorb your attacks and use them against you. Put Zeus in my place and he doesn’t stand a chance, except when he releases his true form.”

All of a sudden, my stomach growled, making about everyone laugh.  
“Guess it’s lunch time” I joked, making my way to the dining hall.   
Gods, I had missed this place. I almost gulped full plates down, quickly leaning back with a relaxed sigh, feeling a little bloated.  
I smiled, watching the others eat, the Greeks and Romans clearly getting along better by now.

And then I saw a certain demigoddess eyeing me hungrily from her table, and I couldn’t help but grin, winking at her, making a silent promise. Satisfied, she looked away, concentrating on her lunch again.

After lunch, I notified Annabeth that we’d take a break before the next tests, which she was clearly happy about.

Almost immediately after that, a certain daughter of Aphrodite approached me: “Hi, Perrrrcy” Drew purred.   
I chuckled: “so, eyeing the camp director, are we?”  
She smiled at me, a naughty glint in her eyes: “Wanna go for a walk through the woods? It’s been a while…”

I tried to remember the last time we made a walk, and I couldn’t come up with anything.   
We walked for a bit, until I noticed where we were heading: straight towards Annabeth’s and my secret cave, which made me do my trademark grin.  
“what’s funny, Perrcy?”   
“oh, nothing” I answered.

As we walked past the entrance, I suddenly pushed her inside, pinning her to the while. This made her squeal a bit, before biting her lip “you’re being so rough, Percy!”  
I nibbled on her vulnerable neck, biting a bit every now and then.   
Drew moaned, her hands going through my hair as her lewd noises filled the small yet cozy cave.

It didn’t take long before we were both naked, after which I let go, grinning as I watched Drew’s flustered face.   
She suddenly flung herself at me, kissing me deeply, her nails digging a bit into my back.  
I picked her up, my hands holding her up by her ass while she wrapped her arms around my neck, breathing heavily in my ear. If I hadn’t been rock hard yet, this’d for sure turned me on.

I walked her to the matrass, before letting her fall down on it, grinning as I checked her out again. Lucious tits, a pretty face, skinny waist, and wide hips. Her pussy had a small patch of hair above it, which had the form of a little heart.   
I went through it with a finger, the small, though hairs prickling my fingertips. She trembled, her face a slight shade of pink under her make-up.   
“let’s get that off, shall we?” I said, removing the make-up.  
Drew turned her face away, blushing deeply.  
I wouldn’t have it though. I turned her face back to me, kissing her gently, before slipping my tongue in, exploring hers.  
She moaned in the kiss, trembling a bit, which made me notice I was about perfectly lined up.

But I wasn’t going to be gentle with Drew, no. I turned her over, squeezing her ass as I dragged my tip between her wet folds, making her moan.  
I leaned down and whispered in her ear: “you’re sounding so lewd, Drew”  
“You’re being so lewd, camp director!”   
I chuckled, thrusting in hard, groaning as her tight walls fit perfectly around me, squeezing me evenly and tight.  
I groaned in her neck “you’re really fucking tight for the huge slut you are!”  
she moaned back “you’re so big and rough, Percy! I love it! Please ruin me! MAKE ME YOURS!” she screamed as I started thrusting hard and deep, making sure my dick ground itself against every ridge as it slid back and forth.

In only a few moments I had Drew wrecked, moaning like a bitch in heat and her back covered in sweat as she tugged at the sheets and biting her lower lip hard while trembling hard under every thrust.

Wave after wave of pleasure hit her body as I used it thoroughly.   
Suddenly she cried out to me: “Percy, you’re so amazing! I’m close already!!!!”  
I picked up pace, and yet I growled into her ear: “don’t you even dare think about cumming yet!”  
She whimpered loud as she begged: “Please Percy! Please let me cum!”  
“you think a pet like you deserves to cum?”  
“PLEASE MASTER! LET ME CLIMAX PLEASE!”  
I grinned as she did exactly as I wanted. I sped up more, getting myself closer too.  
“Cum, bitch!” she immediately let go, screaming as she climaxed powerfully on my huge cock.

She sent me over the edge as well, growling into her ear as I unloaded deep inside her. My dodecahedron appearing as I pulled out of the panting demigod before me. I kissed the back of her neck, earning a soft satisfied moan from her before getting out.

**The next day**

It was still the middle of the night. Something woke me up, but I couldn’t tell what. The sky was clearing up, and I could hear some of the younger campers play outside.  
I sighed and rolled out of bed, flashing some clothes on before going outside.

I froze. In front of the campfire was the a…man? I couldn’t tell. He was a black outline, filled in with white, like he didn’t exist.  
“Hey, you! Who are you?”  
He didn’t answer. At least not in a typical way. His voice just rang in my mind.  
“Perseus…Jackson…I’ve been keeping an eye on you for a while.”  
I took a threatening step closer “I asked you to tell me who you are”  
“You could call me dimiourgos.” The voice said.  
“Alright…Dimiourgos”  
The voice chuckled: “you’ve been on a lot of pressure the last couple of days.”  
“Yeah…”  
“It could end, you know. All of it. Just leave, and go back to your family, to Sally”  
I immediately shook my head: “I can’t. I have people I care about and a camp to run. And you’re forgetting something, Dimiourgos, this is my family.”  
I think I imagined, but the apparition…nodded? “don’t say I didn’t warn you” and the form just dissolved.

Just a few seconds later, Annabeth came out of her cabin. “Hi seaweed Brain.”  
“morning, beautiful”  
“Who were you talking to?”   
“I dunno, he didn’t really have a face. Or a form for that matter. And he called himself Dimiourgos.”  
She paled, which is generally not a good sign “D-Dimiourgos?”  
“Yeah…I’m starting to feel like I’m missing something important”  
“PERCY, DIMIOURGOS MEANS CREATOR IN GREEK! YOU WERE TALKING TO CHAOS!”  
I paled as well “w-what”  
She groaned “this is bad.”

I nodded, but before I could say anything, Peleus roared.  
Quickly we ran there, Romans and Greeks streaming behind us.

Peleus was growling to a form. This time, a swirling mass, which looked like one of those space clouds, nebulas. The form’s face was an eye, an all-seeing burning eye, like Sauron.   
He had a cape of nothingness. It sucked in light, smoking slightly.  
“Perseus Jackson!” it rang out, the same voice as the form before, which made me growl.  
“Chaos!”  
He chuckled “so, you’ve figured it out…took you long enough”   
I snarled, summoning my swords before slashing at him, hitting nothing but air, which only made Chaos laugh: “you think it’d be that easy? I gave you a choice, Perseus. Leave, but you didn’t. I offered to let you live, and the only price would’ve been your friends. But you declined. You didn’t take your only way out, and for that you will PAY!”

And everything went dark. I felt that I was falling, and with a painful “thud” I hit the ground, which was cold stone. I felt around, groaning a bit.

After feeling around, my hand brushed against something soft…fabric?   
I slid it aside and my breath hitched as I saw where I was. The clearing in front of the cave.   
“Where am I?” I mumbled, before stumbling back as I saw someone approach. No, not someone. I saw myself approach, but with a maniacal grin on his face.

**A.N.  
I’m sorry this took so long. I’ve been very busy with school and have been dealing both a writer’s block and a break up. Anyway, I have a nice idea on how to continue the story, so stay tuned for that!  
And as always  
Greetings from the second**


End file.
